


Morrible's Revenge

by 18lzytwner



Series: Wicked First Series [5]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 23,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: What happens when they thought they'd defeated all of their enemies and they are proven wrong? All of Oz is about to find out. Sequel to A New Day Dawns.





	1. Chapter 1

"Why Elphie! You're positively soaked!" Glinda was surprised by her friend's appearance at the door, which led out onto her balcony. Letting Elphaba in, she called for a servant to fetch some towels and some hot tea.

"You could catch a cold going out into weather like this. What was so urgent you decided to leave the safety of your castle?" Glinda asked.

"We have a problem. Hopefully I'm overreacting but on the off chance I'm not, I need your help," Elphaba explained as her friend rifled through her closet looking for dry clothing she could change into.

"Well take these towels and go get dry. The tea will keep while you put this on," the White Witch handed her friend a pastel blue dress. Surprisingly, Elphaba didn't argue as she headed to Glinda's private bathroom. About ten minutes later, when she exited the bathroom, she found Glinda absentmindedly placing her hand on her barely showing pregnancy bump as she looked out the window.

"Figured out what to do yet?" Elphaba asked as she took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs that were placed around a small table brought in by the servants.

"We're working on it. Akki tells me that I am Queen and could make my own rules. It sounds very inviting but it then sets a bad precedent," Glinda heaved a sigh and joined her friend.

"Back to your problems. What brings you here so urgently?" She asked. Quickly Elphaba explained the recent attempt on she and her son's lives. Then she pulled out of her bag the evidence she brought with her.

"A dragon scale? Really Elphie, I don't know…" Glinda trailed off as Elphaba handed her the shoe with scale still attached.

"I'm open for any suggestions," Elphaba said as her friend took in the scale.

"Well the Wizard is dead thanks to you, Iffix is dead thanks to us, and Morrible has been a rabbit for quite some time now. If he is a new creation we have a bigger problem than I thought," Glinda told her.

"My thoughts exactly. The creature has vanished but I have to admit something. It isn't easy for me to do so but I think Morrible may be having the last laugh," her friend explained.

"How so?" The White Witch was confused.

"Well, that feeling of being watched. I swear that just before the creature attacked I felt that same feeling that I had had a Kiamo Ko. I swept the palace and never found anyone. I even involved the winged monkeys in attempt to keep it empty of intruders but I still felt as though someone was watching me," Elphaba said.

"People were chasing you. It stands to reason that your paranoia level was a little high. It doesn't prove much," Glinda shrugged it off.

"That's not it. I know that feeling. They are two distinctive feelings. I know someone was watching me and I know that whoever it was attacked Liir and I in the Emerald City," her friend shook her head.

"If it was around when you were hiding in Kiamo Ko, then why didn't it kill you then? Why wait until now to try something like that?" The blonde asked.

"Because now it would be a huge spectacle. As Queen getting killed would make people stand up and notice. If I had died a quiet death at Kiamo Ko, my body would never have been discovered. Everyone thought I was already dead, so killing me would get no notice. Who do we know that likes to flash their accomplishments in front of everyone? Who would be seeking revenge for all that has happened since their fall from power?" Elphaba wondered.

"Morrible," Glinda answered without hesitation.

"Exactly. I think it's time we went to visit our rabbit," the green skinned one said.


	2. Chapter 2

Glinda created a bubble and the two flew directly to the Animal village. Upon arriving at her old home, the White Witch used her powers to throw open the door and minimize their chances of getting soaked again. The rain continued to pour down in buckets making the village seem empty.

"Glinda! Elphaba! You scared me!" Mrs. Dillamond said.

"Sorry we were trying to avoid getting soaked. The last thing Elphie needs is a cold," Glinda smiled.

"Oh indeed. I was just checking on our little rabbit friend," the goat smiled.

"That little rabbit is more trouble than she's worth," Elphaba said grimly.

"Still? How can that be?" Mrs. Dillamond asked.

"Oh trust me once we start interrogating her it will become obvious," the green-skinned one explained.

"How do we want to do this?" Glinda wanted to know.

"In order to keep her contained, I'd only allow her to speak while in rabbit form," Elphaba nodded.

"Ok well I'll give it a shot. If it doesn't work, we might have to move her to a bigger cage," her friend told her.

"Let's hope not. That could be too dangerous," the former Wicked Witch hoped it would not come down to that. The more opportunities they gave Morrible to escape, the more dangerous it would become for not only them but also all of Oz. Glinda conjured up a reversal of sorts and the three of them held their breath. When the rabbit didn't say anything, Elphaba decided to pose a question.

"What did you create that has dragon scales?"

"And why should I tell you?" Came the rabbit's reply.

"Because I know how to make a lovely hasenpfeffer," Elphaba retorted.

"Dragon scales you say? Can you give me anything else to go on?" Morrible wanted to know.

"It stands about seven foot tall with dark brown fur and large fangs. Underneath the fur is where I believe the scales to be hidden. Not only that it can walk as a biped as well as a quadruped," the green skinned one explained.

"Ah that little creation. Still terrorizing you is he? Well good for him. That spell worked better than I thought," the rabbit replied.

"What does he want? He told me that no one could save him because he had failed," Elphaba said.

"He believes me to still be in human form. I suppose he never received word of what happened at Southstairs," Morrible shrugged, that is if a rabbit can shrug.

"You admit to being his master but you have not answered my question. Tell me what I want to know or we'll eat well this evening," the "Wicked" Witch was at the end of her rope.

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you. This creature is assigned to one task and one alone. Kill the Witch. For that he would gain his freedom and his original form," the rabbit told them.

"Original form?" Glinda raised an eyebrow.

"He was a meddlesome man who needed to be dealt with. When I transformed him into the beast, I silenced him. No doubt he spent the good part of his first year wallowing in self-pity," Morrible explained.

"What man?" Elphaba pressed.

"Why the Vinkan King of course," a smirk crossed the rabbit's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba remained silent for the ride back to Glinda's castle. They had successfully transformed Morrible back and hopefully that would be the last time they would have to hear from her. Glinda had told Mrs. Dillamond to take the rabbit to her house and keep a close eye on her just in case. This was all well and good but how could she tell her husband that his father was the creature that had almost killed Liir? Worse still, the spell that Morrible had cast could only be broken upon Elphaba's death. The witch had been sure to set it up so that even if she'd died the creature would continue to do her bidding.

"Here we are. Home sweet castle," Glinda's words interrupted her thoughts. Elphaba heaved a sigh and gave a slight smile before her friend dissolved the bubble. The rain had slowed but not stopped and Glinda seemed nervous as they entered the balcony door.

"What is it Lin?" Elphaba asked, her own problems taking a back seat for a moment.

"With it raining like this the river to the south is bound to overflow its banks. I hope Boq is having good luck with the villagers," she explained.

"Trying to create a levee?" Her friend wondered.

"Yes and evacuate to higher ground. I sent some troops with him so hopefully he'll be on his way back soon," Glinda nodded as she absentmindedly put her hand on her stomach again.

"I'm sure he's fine," Elphaba reassured her.

"And I'm sure you're right. Now onto the more pressing matters at hand. What are you going to do about Fiyero?" Her friend asked.

"I don't know but I'll have to think of something before the creature reappears. This will crush him," the green skinned one shook her head.

"Well I'll do my best to help, but you should probably get back. No telling what's happened in your sudden absence," Glinda said.

"You're right. I'll take my wet clothes and go home. In the meantime, use your crystal ball to keep in touch," Elphaba told her.

"You got it," the blonde smiled as she called for the servants to bring Elphaba's clothes.

"You're not going home on that broom so let's get you into a bubble," Glinda continued as the servant returned with Elphaba's things.

"I'll be all right Lin, thanks anyway," the Wicked Witch tried getting out of it but her friend would not hear of it.

"You don't need a cold on top of everything else. Now let's go," the White Witch put her friend inside a bubble and told it where to take her. With that, Elphaba was headed back home.

"Fiyero! I'm back!" She called to her husband as she landed on their balcony. The bubble popped and she was inside before getting soaked.

"My Queen, there you are! We have been looking everywhere for you." One of the servants smiled as she entered the room.

"I am sorry for my disappearance but it was necessary to talk to one of my good friends," Elphaba explained.

"You aren't wearing what you were earlier. Are you all right?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, just wet. Would you see these get dry and point me in the direction of my husband?" The Queen inquired.

"He's in a meeting with the Council. He should be done shortly. Prince Liir is up from his nap and has been crying for the last twenty minutes. Marguerite has done everything she can to calm him down but it doesn't seem to be working," the servant explained.

"Thank you Elsa. I'll go to Liir. If Fiyero should come out of his meeting please tell him where to find me," Elphaba smiled.

"Yes milady," with that Elsa was out the door and Elphaba made her way to her son's new room.

Thirty minutes later, when Fiyero went looking for his wife and son, he found a scene that made his blood run cold. He and the guards had followed a blood trail into the room that had been thrown into darkness. Furniture had been tossed about and when one of the guards fetched a light to see what had taken place, he saw Liir trapped beneath his crib, crying softly. Elphaba was nowhere to be seen and quickly the King called for every available guard to search for her.


	4. Chapter 4

"How is Prince Liir?" Councilman Malaki asked as he watched Fiyero pace back and forth in front of him. He had been called into a private meeting and the King had relayed almost everything he knew.

"The doctors are checking him out as we speak. I wish I had not sent Besim or General Tulak home," Fiyero explained.

"They had to return to their homes. This weather threatens to have the rivers spill over their banks. My guess is Queen Glinda has enough trouble on her hands and could use every available soldier we sent her way," Malaki reminded him.

"You are right of course but I could use their expertise in the hunt for Elphaba," the King heaved a sigh.

"The kingdom needs you to remain in your position with a clear head. The Captain of the Guard is a good man I knew from the time of the Wizard. He can be trusted and he will do everything he can to bring your wife back to you," the Councilman tried to reassure his friend. Fiyero went to speak when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Fiyero called.

"My apologies for interrupting your Highness but Captain Ejder wanted me to relay this message," the sergeant said.

"Go on sergeant," the King nodded.

"The palace and surrounding grounds have been thoroughly searched. There is no sign of the Queen or whatever took her. I'm afraid the blood trail ran cold and as we speak soldiers are fanning out into the city," the soldier conveyed the message and waited for a reply.

"Inform him to search thoroughly until he has reached the edges of Oz. I am alerting our allies to the south and to the east. Let us pray to whatever Gods you believe in that she has not been taken into Munchkin or Gillikin country. The Munchkins will kill her for sure especially after Nessarose's treatment of them," Fiyero told him.

"I'll let him know my King," the sergeant bowed and left the room in a hurry.

"Do you think it wise to let Faromeer of what has transpired? We still do not know if we can trust him. After all it was after your journey to the Vinkus that the creature appeared," Malaki said.

"Yes but it is also my guess that the creature would return to the Vinkus. He would know places to hide and the terrain would allow him to move quickly. If Faromeer is the hunter I believe him to be then he will know where to send his men to look," the Vinkan King explained.

"Very true sire. I'll find some birds that will be able to deliver your message," Malaki picked himself up out of his chair and quickly headed to the aviary. Fiyero went about writing letters to Glinda and Faromeer hoping that the creature could be cornered before it was too late.

Elphaba awoke with a throbbing pain in her head. She went to move her hand to rub her forehead only to find herself chained to a wall. The smell of damp and musty air filled her nostrils and the cold wall behind her told her that she was in a cave. She looked around to see no one in the vicinity and attempted to concoct a spell to free her from her chains. However the spell didn't take and she realized that her binds were magical.

"Trying to escape already?" A deep familiar voice asked.

"I know what you are supposed to do and I beg you to listen to me. There is a way we can free you I know it but you must give me time," Elphaba pleaded.

"Not even you can break the spell put on me by my master. You will answer my questions and then I will complete my task," the creature said. He moved off and left the green-skinned one to ponder her fate.


	5. Chapter 5

"Queen Glinda! An urgent message from King Fiyero Tiggular!" One of the guards rushed into the Council meeting without knocking.

"Bring it forward!" She ordered. The guard moved quickly and a Hawk flew in behind him. The large predatory bird landed on the table in front of Glinda and handed her the note Fiyero had written. She found it odd that Fiyero had not trusted the Animal to deliver a verbal message but upon opening the parchment she understood why. The note continued on for almost four paragraphs, which would have stretched any normal memory beyond its limits.

"Elphaba has been kidnapped!" Glinda's eyes went wide as she continued to read. A murmur went up through the ranks of the Council.

"They believe it to be the creature which attacked the castle earlier. Do we have any men to spare?" Glinda asked as she put the letter down.

"I'm afraid we do not. The torrential rains have us spread very thin at this moment," Akki reminded her.

"I offer a suggestion, if you will permit me your Majesty," the Hawk spoke up.

"I'll take anything you can give me," she smiled slightly.

"Rain does not dampen a Bird's resolve. I promised the King I would do anything to help that includes offering my services. I may be able to convince my brothers to aid in the search for the woman who offered us freedom," the Hawk smiled.

"That is very noble of you. I accept your offer. In the meantime, we shall try to rally some men for a search of any areas you find suspicious. Fiyero won't be missing you will he?" Glinda wondered.

"He was quite happy I offered and I promised to return to the Emerald City as soon as I had something," he reassured her.

"Then go and good luck," the White Witch smiled and the bird immediately took flight. Quickly the Council's attention shifted to finding troops available to help the birds in any way they could.

In the Vinkus, King Faromeer received a similar message. He frowned upon reading it's contents and immediately sent for the Council to convene.

"Tell me Brother Eagle any word from Queen Glinda?" Faromeer asked.

"I'm afraid not. My King's fear is that the creature has fled back to the Vinkus or worse handed his wife off to the Munchkins," the Eagle replied.

"The Munchkins? Great Unnamed God, let us hope not. Since the collapse of Oz they have been nothing but hostile to their neighboring countries. I believe they fear they will be conquered once more and the sight of Elphaba will certainly cause a problem," Faromeer shook his head.

"Yes that is very true. I wish to aid you in your search for my Queen, if you will have me," the Eagle replied.

"I would be honored. We could use your eyesight especially in this weather. I shall dispatch troops to every good hiding place between here and the border with Oz. In the meantime, the Council and I will look for ways to tighten security along the fences. If he is on his way or already in the Vinkus then we'll find him and hopefully Elphaba as well," the King promised before calling the guard into the room. The Eagle left with the soldier and quickly instructions were passed along to the troops that were heading out into the field. The hunt was on for Elphaba and most prayed they'd be in time to save her.


	6. Chapter 6

"You will answer my questions now," the creature opened the door to Elphaba's cell, moved in front of her, and pulled up a stool.

"Whatever I can do to help," she had resigned herself to what was coming. Without the aid of her spell books or the Grimmerie, she had no way to convince him that there might be a way out of the predicament they were in.

"The man you are supposedly married to is Fiyero Tiggular? Former Prince of the Vinkus?" He asked.

"We are legally married and yes that is Fiyero," her tone was a little harsh.

"How is that possible? He was killed by the Wizard's men," the beast wanted to know.

"Before he died I turned him into a scarecrow. He remained that way until I found a way to reverse what I had done," Elphaba explained. Silence fell between them for a few moments before he asked another question.

"That baby you were holding…"

"He is our son and your grandson," she said flatly. The creature seemed taken aback by her remark and she continued.

"I know you're Fiyero's father. Morrible told me what she did to you,"

"Why would she tell you such things? The two of you did not get along," he reminded her.

"It's a little easier now because Glinda turned her into a rabbit," Elphaba told him.

"Morrible is a rabbit?" He asked.

"Yup a harmless little rabbit. Glinda made sure she could not speak so as to avoid her casting any more spells. This is why I'm telling you, if you let me help you, I can free you from her spell. I just need some time and my spell books. If I found a reversal for Fiyero, I can find one for you too," she hoped she was getting through to him.

"How long did it take you to find a cure for Fiyero?" The beast inquired. Elphaba hoped her answer would be good enough to satisfy him.

"Almost two years," she cringed when he shook his head.

"If I kill you, it would go much faster," he said.

"And what of your son and grandson? Would you hurt them to get what you want?" It was her last shot but she had to take it. One good squeeze around her throat with his large clawed hands and she'd be dead.

"You are the Wicked Witch. How can I believe Fiyero has done anything of his own volition?" The former King of the Vinkus asked.

"You don't have to believe it. Everything I told you could be a lie but what would I gain from it? I love your son; I have for a long time. I could never force him into doing anything he didn't want to. The whole reason I had to turn him into a scarecrow was because he didn't listen to me and came to save me. With the guards distracted by someone they viewed as a traitor, I was able to escape. Had he not done that I would be dead and so would thousands of innocents. The Wizard and Morrible would still rule this land, destroying anyone who they viewed dangerous, and enslaving the Animals. Your son stopped all of that. You should be thanking him and instead you intend to hurt him. I now understand why the two of you never got along. He was willing to stand up and do the right thing and you were a coward!" She spat in his face. In an instant, he left the stool knocking it over and clasped his right hand around her throat.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He bellowed as he tightened his grip. Elphaba struggled for air as he took his rage out on her. She watched the world began to grow dim until there was nothing at all.


	7. Chapter 7

"Elphie? Elphie?" The words floated to her but everything seemed detached. White light and her name all in the same setting couldn't be good.

"Thank the Unnamed God!" Another voice she didn't recognize.

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you people?" Elphaba asked as she opened her eyes to an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people.

"It's Faromeer here with Glinda. You're at my castle in the infirmary," he reassured her.

"As far as what happened, it's long and complicated and you need your rest. Fiyero is on his way," her best friend tried to calm her down.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba wanted to know. Both Glinda and Faromeer looked at one another. Their silence made Elphaba ask again,

"Who is Fiyero?" Glinda heaved a sigh and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll have him explain it all when he gets here. You should get your rest," With that the White Witch motioned for Faromeer to head outside into the hallway.

"Tell me everything that happened," she said.

"I had my men chase the creature until it finally stopped at the edge of a cliff. They tell me it was so angry it refused to be brought in. When it looked like there was no way out, it jumped off the cliff into the river below," Faromeer explained finally. Glinda had been so busy with her friend's medical care she hadn't gotten the full story.

"Did you retrieve the body?" She asked.

"No. With the rushing water and the height of the fall, there could be no way, it survived," the King said.

"It is a magical creature, it's alive," Glinda shook her head.

"I don't see how that would be possible. My men wounded it during the chase. Ten of my men perished fighting this thing and you're telling me they died in vain?" Faromeer was getting angry. When she didn't respond, he continued,

"You expect me to be all right with what has happened?"

"No. The loss of your men is unacceptable. The reason I pulled you out here is because the last thing Elphie needs right now is this story that she can't wrap her mind around. That and you deserve the truth. We were trying to hide it but it may not matter anymore," Glinda heaved a sigh and leaned heavily on the wall behind her.

"What wasn't I told?" Faromeer wanted to know.

"You weren't told because when Fiyero sent out his messengers, he didn't know. He still doesn't know and I intend to keep it that way," she said.

"Didn't know what?" Faromeer was getting frustrated. Glinda chose her words carefully before responding.

"Morrible turned a human into a creature to do her bidding. That creature was the one you saw jumping off the cliff. That human was Fiyero's father." The current Vinkan King sat there stunned.

"What have I done?" He finally asked.

"If he is in fact dead, you did him a favor. It seems Morrible lied about how to break the spell. If the creature killed Elphie, it was supposed to be released from its form. Instead he remained a beast. There was no reversal and the Witch strung us along," Glinda heaved another sigh.

"Then you must tell Elphaba. She has the right to know what has happened," Faromeer told her.

"How can I tell her the whole truth? Oh by the way Elphie, you were dead for a good five minutes before someone was able to bring you back? She could have brain damage. I mean I used magic to restore what the doctors couldn't but she just woke up. She was in a coma for almost three days. Fiyero should be here any minute and it's going to be hard to tell him what happened to her but even harder if she can't remember who he is or what they've gone through. For the love of the Unnamed God she's going to have to be told she's had a son," Glinda was on the breaking point, desperately wishing the Boq was there to try to convince her it would be all right. Then as if he had known her wish, the former Tin Man appeared with Fiyero. Not able to deal with it all, Glinda threw her arms around his neck. Boq just held her close and kissed her forehead.

"You need rest too you know. Our baby will need his or her mommy in tip-top shape," he said.

"You're right and I will get some sleep soon. Fiyero," she turned to her friend and pulled him into her arms.

"What happened to her?" He asked. The White Witch nodded slightly and filled him in.


	8. Chapter 8

The creature hauled itself up from the riverbank. Night had fallen and he had hidden in the water until he knew the coast would be clear. The witch had been right for the first time in a long time he had felt something. However now when he checked himself over he found the bullet hole to be gone. The spell had gone back despite the fact that the Wicked Witch should be dead. Of course he had no proof that she was actually dead. He had felt the life go out of her but then he was chased out of his safe haven by the Vinkan troops. They could have brought her back. The only way to know for sure would be to make his way into the kingdom and listen for news. Certainly killing the Wicked Witch would be something that would make waves. Heading for the woods, he decided to make camp and get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Fiyero sat by his wife's side hoping something he said would trigger her memories. Nothing he'd said so far had worked and even when he told her they were married, she shook her head.  _Why would you marry me,_  she had asked. He had simply smiled and said,  _because I love you_. She'd smiled slightly. Then she asked more questions about how long they had been together, how long they'd known each other, and how they met. He'd slowly started from the beginning. It had been quite the story to digest and now he could see she was getting tired.

"Get some rest. I'll be back in the morning," he promised and he stood to find Glinda. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me." She seemed so scared like he'd never seen her before.

"I won't," he sat back down and immediately she relaxed. Soon she was sleeping and he quietly slipped out for a moment. Glinda was talking with the nurses and he waited for her to finish.

"How is it going?" She asked.

"She doesn't remember a thing," he shook his head.

"Maybe I can try to stimulate some of them using a spell," Glinda looked thoughtful and pondered over the idea.

"If you think something like that will work, then go for it. I'm going to sit next to her all night, if you need me," Fiyero sighed and headed back to his wife. Glinda headed for her spell books. Maybe there was something in there that would help her figure out how to fix her friend's mind. If not, she would have to relearn everything, including the use of magic. She shuddered at the thought and created a bubble. She wouldn't be long at her castle and hopefully with Boq's help they could pour over the spells they would find something.

In the Council chamber, Faromeer held a meeting with his top Generals. If the creature had survived, then they must capture it. He hadn't told him what Glinda had said and he refused to be the one to spill the secret. If they were able to change him back then Faromeer knew his role as King would be tested but that was something he could deal with later.

"My King what makes you think the creature is alive after such a fall?" General Byul wondered.

"Queen Glinda believes that since Morrible created him for one purpose and one purpose only, he would stay alive until that purpose was fulfilled. He succeeded in killing Queen Elphaba but because we brought her back he did not revert back to human form. That being said, the Queen is still a target until we can be sure the creature is no longer a threat," Faromeer explained.

"Then what is your plan of action?" General Kaseem wondered.

"We set a trap with his quarry," the King smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning dawned and Elphaba woke to find Fiyero passed out in the chair next to her bed. She sat up noticing that someone had been kind enough to throw a blanket over him and she smiled at the adorable way he'd managed to curl himself under it. Something triggered in the back of her mind upon seeing the serene look on his face. It was very familiar for some reason and suddenly it hit her.

"Liir," was all she murmured but it was enough to wake Fiyero who didn't sleep heavily since being turned back into a human. He tossed back the blanket and leaned over to her.

"What about him Fae?" The nickname slipped out without him even thinking about it. Both he and Glinda had decided it was best to continue calling her by her given name hoping it would help remind her of who she was. She smiled as if she remembered the name and asked,"

"Where is he?"

"Safe at home in the Emerald City. Councilman Malaki's wife was more than happy to baby-sit," he smiled.

"This is a good thing right?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"Yes you remembered our son without being prompted, it is very good," Fiyero was obviously happy and that made her feel better.

"To be honest when I saw you sleeping something just reminded me of a smaller you," she said.

"Still quite impressive," nothing seemed to dampen his spirits. It was then that one of the nurses stopped by and whispered something to Fiyero. He nodded and the nurse quickly left.

"What's going on?" Elphaba looked at him.

"Some old friends have come to visit," he was still beaming when Glinda, followed by Boq, arrived.

"I see you two are up early. I'm afraid Boq and I haven't gotten any sleep but we may have found the solution to our problem," the White Witch smiled slightly.

"Problem?" Elphaba was confused.

"We need you back to your old self and the sooner the better," Glinda told her.

"How do you plan on doing it?" Fiyero asked.

"Boq found the reversal to a memory loss spell and we think it might work. After all it was a magical creature that took her memories," Glinda was trying to avoid mentioning the words 'death' and 'brain damage' all in one sentence.

"Fiyero told me what happened. I know all about my death and subsequent revival. No need to sugarcoat it," Elphaba said.

"See you're beginning to be more like you already," Boq smirked.

"And what are the repercussions if it doesn't work?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"Well since it's a reversal, we're hoping none. It just won't reverse and she should be where she is right now," Glinda attempted to lie but Fiyero saw right through it and apparently so did Elphaba.

"You're not giving us the whole story are you?" She asked her best friend.

"At this rate you won't have to use the spell," Boq chuckled.

"There is one small repercussion. Should the memory not be restored, it will take her back to the beginning. Essentially she'll be an adult with the brain of a baby. She'll have to learn to walk, talk, and think all over again," Glinda told them. Needless to say Fiyero's eyes grew wide.

"Well let's do it. I'm barely above that now anyway," Elphaba's nerves of steel had certainly survived.

"No. You can't do this. I can bring her memories back, it's already working," Fiyero tried to make them reconsider.

"We have to try. If I am as powerful as you say, I will need my powers to protect myself if the creature comes back," the green-skinned one hoped he understood. An awkward silence fell between everyone for a few moments.

"Ok then, you'd better lie down incase this goes awry," Glinda was obviously nervous but she broke the silence anyway. Her friend reached out and took her hand hoping that she could steel herself for what needed to be done.

"I trust you," she said. Boq looked over at Fiyero who was having a hard time with this decision. On one hand his Elphaba would be back and on the other he'd have to deal with having two babies in the royal household. He wasn't sure he could handle seeing his beloved in that state. The former Tin Man put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly as Glinda began the spell.

Meanwhile the creature was on the move. The sunlight had reinvigorated him and he strode toward the nearest road he knew of. He would have to stick to the trees but the road would get him close to the capital where he could receive news. Little did he know what was taking place in the major city as Faromeer and his men set their trap.


	10. Chapter 10

As the creature approached the city around mid-day he knew it would be difficult to hide. At least as the sun drew to the horizon and the moon came up, there would be shadows and empty shops to hide in. Deciding his best bet was to get as close as he could and then remain in the safety of the trees until nightfall, he moved cautiously wary of the travelers on the main road below him.

"Did you hear what happened?" A man said to his friend as they walked along next to their ox, which was pulling a cart full of supplies.

"Yeah I did. Shame what happened and here I thought we were past all of those magical creatures," his friend sighed.

"King Fiyero would have no reason to renege on his deal," his friend looked surprised.

"And why not? King Faromeer couldn't stop whatever it was that attacked the Queen. It could be revenge," the second man said.

"What good would it do him to cut out the deal?" The first man wanted to know.

"Close trade, stop getting Vinkan food and army support and we'll be practically back where we started. Only thing saving us would be the contract with Queen Glinda. Both would return to weakened states thus keeping the power balance equal," his friend explained.

"Then let us hope King Fiyero does not change his mind," the first man replied. They continued on their way and the creature stopped listening to their conversation. It was informative but it did not give him the details he required. Sitting in his perch and watching the road, he did not see the archers hiding on the forest floor. One of the men was ordered to inform the troops in the city and get word back to the King that their quarry was in sight.

The soldier slunk along the forest floor, being careful not to alert the creature to his presence. He successfully made it into town and immediately informed the guards. Quickly he was ushered to the palace to inform the King.

"You've seen the creature with your own eyes?" Faromeer asked.

"I have sir. Our troops are standing by to bring him down," the soldier stood at attention.

"We will wait until nightfall. No doubt he will leave his perch then and it will put us on a level playing field with him. I want a patrol sent out down the main road. They will be searching for an "escaped convict". Via code the archers will receive my instructions and you will remain here in the city. I cannot have this mission jeopardized," the King explained.

"Yes your Majesty," the soldier nodded and was out the door in a hurry.

"Now I must inform my friends of what has happened," Faromeer turned to the Council whose meeting had been interrupted.

"Very good sir. We can continue this meeting later," one of the Councilmen smiled and the meeting was adjourned.

Faromeer wheeled himself down the hall toward the infirmary. He hoped that Elphaba would be doing better as the shock of her survival would allow them to attack. If she wasn't, he couldn't put her in danger, as he would never forgive himself if she were killed a second time.

"King Faromeer, right this way," the nurse smiled and she went behind the chair to give him a push.

"Thank you nurse. My arms needed the break," he smiled back and she quickly got him to where he wanted to go. He was surprised to find the bed empty.

"Where is Queen Elphaba?" He asked.

"I… I…" she stuttered unsure of what had happened to her patient along with Elphaba's friends.

"Over here!" Fiyero called, his voice sounding very chipper. The nurse wheeled the King to a mirror, which Elphaba was looking into, watching as Glinda helped her stand from the wheelchair. It was obvious she was still weak but he hoped it was a side effect.

"What's going on?" Faromeer asked.

"We tried the spell, now we're going to see if it worked," Boq filled in. They all watched as Elphaba stood in front of the mirror giving herself a once over. The bruises that had formed were an ugly color and with one swift movement, Elphaba used a spell to heal what had been damaged.

"I'm back," Elphaba smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Dusk settled and the "search" for the "escaped convict" was called off. The troops looking in the bushes and spread out among the trees fell in on the road awaiting their next instruction when a carriage came barreling down the road.

"Halt in the name of the King!" Shouted the Captain of the Guard.

"I am the King!" Shouted a familiar voice as the carriage came to a halt. The door opened and Fiyero stuck his head out.

"King Fiyero, we must check your vehicle. There is a convict on the loose and King Faromeer would never forgive himself if that convict hitched a ride on your carriage," the Captain explained.

"Then go about your duty Captain. I appreciate your King's forward thinking," Fiyero nodded. The Guard made a big show of checking over the vehicle and the creature watched interested from his perch.

"Seems to be all clear your Highness. My apologies about the Queen, if I may say so sir," the Captain gave him a slight smile.

"I appreciate your condolences. She is… ah was… my better half in many ways. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me," Fiyero played the part of grieving husband very well and the creature turned his back to the scene below. If the witch was in fact dead then he would be stuck like this forever. Lied to by Morrible, she had tried to help him despite everything. Now his son was unhappy and he couldn't stand it. The sound of the carriage leaving made him turn back around.

"Come and fight me like a man you bastard!" Fiyero's voice rang out into the trees. The creature's eyes grew wide. They had known he was there. He'd walked into a trap. Deciding his best bet was to confront his son, he jumped down from his perch landing hard on the road, leaving impressions of his feet.

"You misunderstand my intentions. I was given no choice," the creature spoke to him, just standing there watching as Fiyero leveled his rifle at him.

"So you decided to kill my wife? To what end?" The former Vinkan Prince wanted answers.

"If I killed your wife I could regain my human form. You must understand how that feels; after all you were once a Scarecrow," the creature said.

"I had Elphaba. It didn't matter if I remained that way for all eternity. I knew Elphaba was looking for a cure and I knew she would succeed. She could have helped you but instead you chose the coward's way out and look what that got you," Fiyero cocked the weapon in his hand, ready to pull the trigger at a moment's notice.

"I'll not deny what I did but you cannot take my life, son," the word passed his lips and Fiyero stumbled. It was the moment the troops had been waiting for and a shot went up into the air. Suddenly from the sky came a loud rushing noise and within an instant the creature was knocked on it's back.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Elphaba asked upon climbing off a broom she'd enchanted at the palace.

"You!" The creature shouted.

"In the flesh. Seems its harder to kill me than you thought," she smirked and quickly chanted a spell. Everyone watched in horror as Elphaba's green skin transformed into scales. Her nose grew extended and grew large pointy teeth. Wings sprouted from her back and a tail appeared out of her backside.

"The only way to defeat something that is part dragon is to become one yourself," she said feeling her hands and feet transform into clawed feet. The entire transformation took less than a minute and she was able to grab the beast with her transformed hands.

"Anything you'd like to say before I end you?" The look in her eyes betrayed her real meaning. She was giving him one last chance to come clean about who he was and what had been going on.

"Kill me bitch! Do it!" He shouted, partially betting on the fact that she wouldn't do it. However he was severely mistaken as she took his head in her other hand and was about to snap his neck.

"Wait!" Fiyero screamed out making everyone turn to look at him.


	12. Chapter 12

The forest and its current inhabitants were staring at Fiyero, out of confusion mostly, unsure why in the Unnamed God he'd told them to stop. Hoping for an explanation, the Captain of the Guard was the first to speak.

"Why should we wait Sire? This creature killed your wife. It is by sheer luck, she stands with us now."

"I want an answer. Why did you call me 'son'?" Fiyero spoke directly to the creature without even acknowledging anyone else's presence.

"He has a right to know," Elphaba sighed, as she looked at the being in her transformed hands.

"It was a slip of the tongue, nothing more," the former King of the Vinkus lied. Elphaba squeezed him hard.

"Tell him yourself or I will tell him after you're gone," she was adamant. Either way Fiyero would learn the truth despite everything she'd tried to keep a secret. The creature nodded and she relaxed her grip only slightly.

"I am your father and former King of the Vinkus," he sputtered out.

"You lie! My father would never have hurt a soul!" Fiyero screamed. He either didn't want to believe it or honestly thought the creature would do anything to stave off death.

"He speaks the truth," Elphaba said.

"You knew?" Fiyero couldn't believe it. Once again the woman he loved had lied to him.

"Do not blame her for keeping it a secret. She promised she would never tell you. She didn't want to believe it herself. She offered her help and instead I was selfish. Morrible turned me into this beast that you can no longer call your father. Give me the satisfaction of a good death. I am a plague that will walk the earth for all eternity unless my task is completed. Until Elphaba is dead, I will remain this way. Even then I am not sure it would work. She did die and yet here I remain," he explained. Fiyero was confounded as he stood there, the moon beginning to rise over the distant mountains.

"Yero, I…" Elphaba started and he cut her off with the wave of his hand. He walked away, heading toward the capitol. The Captain of the Guard spoke up once again.

"May I suggest something?"

"We'll take him back to the palace. I want him locked up and a twenty-four hour guard on him," she ignored his question and using her forefinger and thumb cut off the creature's air until he passed out. Dropping him from about six feet off the ground the guards swarmed him and quickly tied him up before lifting him off the ground and hauling him back to the castle. Elphaba transformed back into her usual self, grabbed her broom, and went after her husband.

It took about thirty minutes to find him. He'd found the nearest tavern and gone in. The unfortunate thing of it all was that he was halfway, if not all the way, gone by the time she found him.

"How many has he had?" She asked the barkeep.

"He slammed four shots of Munchkin Firewater if that's any indication. The bottle isn't cheap considering we're not getting any shipments from Munchkinland but he insisted and I'm not one to upset royalty," the man explained.

"I'll make sure you get what you require. I thank you for not letting him leave," Elphaba smiled.

"He'll be lucky if he can stand up. That bottle was almost five years old," the barkeep said. Munchkin Firewater was known for it's powerful punch and high alcohol content. She knew the man behind the bar was right. Fiyero was in no condition to go anywhere.

"You lied to me, bitch," that was the alcohol talking, he'd never swore at her otherwise. Of course when she got drunk she was just as bad to him. Perhaps that was why they never indulged like that.

"Yes and I'm a filthy daughter of a Munchkin governor. Now lets get you back to the palace to sober up. There is a lot of explaining to do," Elphaba sighed and helped him up off his barstool.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time they reached the palace, Fiyero was about ready to pass out. Unable to be sure if he could hold himself up on the broom, Elphaba figured it would be best to walk. The guards immediately rushed to their aid as they approached the gate.

"Would you take him to his quarters? He has to sleep it off," Elphaba figured it didn't matter what lie she told them considering you could smell the alcohol on Fiyero's breath.

"Right away Queen Elphaba," the guards nodded and carefully carried her husband away. She heaved a sigh and went to go find Glinda, who was undoubtedly in her room at the top of the stairs. Her friend needed to know what happened and she knew that King Faromeer definitely needed to be informed however she was sure the news had spread quickly in their absence.

"There you are!" Glinda's high-pitched voice cut through her thoughts and she looked up from her position on the staircase.

"It's me," Elphaba nodded.

"It seems the cat is out of the proverbial bag," her friend said as the green-skinned woman climbed the remaining stairs and met her at the top.

"Yes well I guess we just have to deal with it. When Yero sobers up I hope we'll still be speaking," Elphaba shook her head.

"Faromeer wants all the details. He's waiting for us in the Council Room," Glinda told her.

"I figured as much. Lead on," her friend extended her hand, palm up, and with the flick of her wrist showed Glinda to begin the trip.

Down in the dungeon, the creature sat on his new bed, which was against the back wall, and just stared out through the barred door in front of him. The guards assigned to keep watch were unnerved by the sight of it all and tried to keep their eyes on each other with the occasional glance at the beast.

"Afraid of me boy?" The former King of the Vinkus asked the youngest guard without moving his eyes off the door.

"Never," the guard was smart with his answer.

"And why is that?" The creature wondered.

"Vinkan warriors never show fear," came the simple answer. With a chuckle, the creature responded,

"You remind me of my son when he was younger." These guards had not been informed of what had transpired outside the city and it caused all three men to turn and look at him.

"That's right I have a son; one of Vinkan decent no less," he replied to their questioning looks.

"Then you dishonor him. Vinkans do not kill innocents," the youngest guard said. Killing, unless done during war against enemy combatants, was frowned upon so much so that the punishment often scared those who dared to commit it.

"True, I have dishonored him. You honor your father and your King and for that I am pleased. It is a shame though," the creature shook his head.

"What is?" Another guard asked.

"That I will never live long enough to explain to him what has happened and that I didn't think of this sooner," he said. Then before the three of them, he extended one of his razor sharp dragon talons on his left paw and sliced through his brown fur and into his dragon-scaled skin on the underside of his right wrist. Immediately blood flowed down his arm and he used the same talon to puncture the artery in his leg.

"Open the door and get help!" the youngest guard cried. Quickly one man raced to find the King and the other two attempted to stop the bleeding.


	14. Chapter 14

The door to the Council Room burst open and everyone in the room turned their heads to see who dare to intrude on their private meeting.

"You must come quick! The creature tried to kill himself!" The guard shouted and then turned to leave. Everyone was dumbfounded except for Elphaba. She immediately rose from her seat and took off toward the dungeon with the soldier. Glinda was shaken by her friend's movements and raced after her, leaving the Council to care for Faromeer.

By the time Elphaba and the guard had reached the dungeon a total of almost five minutes had elapsed since the beast had attempted to take it's own life.

"We can't seem to stop the bleeding!" The youngest soldier cried.

"Don't touch him!" She shouted and the two men looked at her confused.

"Dragon's blood is poisonous to those who are not allowed to use it. That's why he did what he did. He figured on no one being able to save him," Elphaba offered the quick explanation and the two immediately removed their hands. Glinda entered the room and saw them covered in blood.

"Do everything you can to help them," Elphaba told her as the two left the cell. Glinda nodded and said,

"All right boys, everything covered in blood needs to come off and do it quickly."

"Everything?" The second soldier asked.

"Get naked if you have to," Glinda said. They both looked at her like she was crazy but the prospect of ending up dead was enough to force them to strip off everything. Elphaba turned her attention to the creature and looked at his wounds as closely as she dared.

"Good Unnamed God," she murmured.

"Not… even… He… can… save… me… now…" the creature spoke haltingly.

"You stupid bastard. I could have saved you," Elphaba chided him as she desperately tried a spell to stop the bleeding.

"I'm a creature of magic…" his words hit her ears and she knew he was right. None of her spells would save him. Dragons were impervious to magic which was why Morrible had had them all killed the old fashioned way through the soft spot in their underbelly's.

"Then we do this the old fashioned way. Dragon to dragon," she mumbled a spell and her hands transformed into dragon claws. She wasn't sure how this would work but she had to try. Next she chanted the healing spell again and again the spell failed. It was at that moment, he smirked and the last breath left him.

Elphaba heaved a sigh and left the cell. Quickly she changed her hands back to normal and went to help Glinda save the two soldiers who had been so very brave. They were being doused with clean water in an effort to wash away anything that hadn't already absorbed into their skin.

"Any signs yet?" She asked of the usual burning sensation that would occur in the victim's limbs as the dragon's blood worked it's way through the victim's system. This would be soon be followed by insanity as the dragon cells wormed their way into their brains.

"No, I think we reached them in time but the only thing that will help them now will be something I'm not sure I can do," Glinda kept her tone low so that they couldn't hear her.

"We'll both have to give it a try. You and I both know if we don't these poor men won't being going home to their families," Elphaba reminded her. Glinda knew she was right, the only way to save them now was to introduce the trickiest of spells. They would need to kill them and then bring them back because only then would the dragon cells die. Once brought back to life the victim often had some side effects that made them wish they were dead but it was necessary. The white blood cells would attack the dead dragon cells and cause pain along with nausea followed by vomiting and diarrhea in order to purge the system of the foreign objects.

"Ok boys here we go," Glinda swallowed hard and began to chant a spell when they heard Faromeer shout from the other room,

"It's alive!" Elphaba was sure he was insane but she left Glinda to do what needed to be done and headed over to find the creature moving. It opened its eyes and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Morrible's a bitch ain't she?" Elphaba smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

"What happened?" The creature asked confused how he could be dead one minute and alive the next.

"Morrible's spell has a built in failsafe. Only way you die is by someone else's hand or after you've completed your task. She knew you would eventually do something stupid and made it so you couldn't. Now that we have you in custody however we'll play things by my rules," Elphaba told him.

"Either way I die a dishonorable death," the former King of the Vinkus shook his head. She was about to say something when Fiyero burst into the room. The scream unleashed from his father's mouth no doubt brought him out of his stupor. Boq wasn't too far behind him.

"What is going on?" Fiyero asked. Before he could answer, Glinda shouted,

"Can I get some help over here?" She'd been forgotten in the surprise reawakening of the creature and Elphaba rushed to her side.

"I need to bring them back but it doesn't seem to be working," Glinda was angry that she was failing the brave Vinkan soldiers and quickly Elphaba got her to focus her powers and together they brought the men back.

"Boq be a dear and get the medical staff. These boys are going to be in pain for a few days," Glinda smiled and immediately the former Tin Man took off to find the doctors despite being concerned about how pale his love had become.

"You feeling ok Lin?" Elphaba asked.

"A little light headed is all," her friend smiled and grabbed out for the wall.

"Yero!" The green-skinned woman called out as Glinda collapsed. He was there in an instant and they both carefully helped their friend sit up.

"I guess that spell took more out of me than I thought," the White Witch smiled slightly.

"I think the baby would agree," Elphaba smiled a little as she felt her friend's forehead, "There's no sign of fever so that's promising. Maybe some rest will do wonders for you,"

"A nap does sound good," Glinda nodded. At that moment Boq busted in with the doctors behind him.

"Queen Glinda!" One of them shouted.

"Take care of these men first. I'm just worn out," she said. Boq was by her side immediately.

"Let me get you to bed," he smiled.

"Isn't that how we got into this predicament the first time?" She cracked a joke. It made the former Tin Man blush and he carefully lifted her off the floor and carried her to their room. It wasn't long before the doctors had their new patients up and out of the room as well. The guard who was left assisted King Faromeer back up to the Council Room where Elphaba promised to meet him soon. This left the creature, Elphaba, and Fiyero in the dungeon and silence fell between them for a few moments before Fiyero spoke up,

"What happened and what is the plan?" Elphaba explained everything that had just transpired but she paused when it came to the plan part.

"You always have a plan," Fiyero said, his tone was odd and she couldn't tell if he was mad or confused.

"I think our best bet is for me to fly to the Emerald City and retrieve the Grimmerie and the rabbit," Elphaba sighed.

"Then do so," Fiyero gave a curt nod and turned to leave. His wife had a pained look on her face as he moved away. The lie was probably the biggest one she'd ever told and now it ruined everything.

"Son," the creature called out. Elphaba was surprised to see him turn around.

"Do not be angry with your wife. She was doing what was best for you. With any luck you would never discovered my true identity and life would have gone on as it had before. It is my fault that it has come to this," the former King said.

"It has always been your fault that I will not deny. You no longer have the right to call me son. You will address me properly as King Fiyero. You will address my wife as Queen Elphaba and you will never get to see your grandson," Fiyero had put his foot down and left the room. Elphaba quickly chased after him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Yero!" She called to him. His long legs were making massive strides and she was having difficulty catching up. However upon hearing his name he stopped and spun around.

"Yero," this time his name was spoken more softly as she tried to catch her breath. They stood together in the now deserted hallway leading back toward the first floor of the palace. The corridor reeked of death and body odor and most evacuated the space as quickly as they could. After all the cells were not places to visit often.

"We need to talk," Elphaba said.

"Yes we do but not here and not now. We have to destroy that thing and we have to rid ourselves of Morrible. This is the final straw," he told her.

"I…" Elphaba started but she didn't get far as she found her lips occupied by his.

"Be careful on your way to the Emerald City. Promise me you'll come back in one piece," he said as they parted.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she smiled slightly. Quickly they both headed for the exit and fresh air.

It wasn't long after that that Elphaba landed at the palace in the Emerald City. Making her way inside, she just intended to be a few minutes before making her trip to the Animal Village to pick up Morrible.

"Queen Elphaba! You're back!" Suri smiled. She held a bottle in her hands and was making her way to Liir's room when the two bumped into one another on the first floor.

"Only for a few minutes, I need something and then I'm off to the Animal Village. How is Liir?" the green-skinned one smiled back.

"Liir is a little down. He misses his parents I think," the Councilman's wife sighed.

"I'll stop in and cheer him up then. Hopefully this will all be over soon," Elphaba said. The two made their way upstairs and soon were inside Liir's room.

"Look who's here Liir," Suri smiled and lifted him from his crib. The baby cooed and reached out for his mother.

"Hi baby. I missed you too," Elphaba smiled and took him into her arms. She held him for a few minutes and kissed his temple.

"See he's happier already. Are you sure he shouldn't be with you?" Suri was concerned.

"Its not safe for a little guy like him. We'll both be home soon and then we'll spoil him rotten," the former "Wicked" Witch told her.

"Good. Now you'd better get moving. The sooner you leave the sooner you'll be back," the woman winked and Elphaba nodded. She kissed her son's forehead and handed him over to Suri to be fed. Then she left to find the Grimmerie.

Once she had what she wanted from the secret hiding place inside the study, she kicked her heels and the broom lifted off toward the Animal Village. The weather was good and the wind light, which made the journey relatively quick and enjoyable. Sometimes she wished she could spend more time flying than being on the ground. Seeing Mrs. Dillamond's house in view, she landed out front and went up to the door. Before she could knock, she realized that the door was open slightly.

"Mrs. Dillamond? Professor? Are you home?" She pushed the door open with her broom handle. It swung open with ease and she looked inside. The rabbit cage was on the table, but the rabbit wasn't moving.

"Mrs. Dillamond? Professor?" She called out again but got no reply as she made her way to the rabbit cage. Looking at the rabbit she realized that its fur was wet. She reached inside the cage and touched the creature. Its body was cold and the wetness came from blood. Someone had slit the rabbit's throat. Elphaba gasped and quickly rushed around the house looking for her friend's. They were not there and quickly she dashed out to find Mr. Trauthill and Tzu.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mr. Trauthill! Tzu!" She called out for both Animals hoping one would respond at the small Town Hall that had been built near the center of the village.

"Miss Elphaba! What is wrong?" Tzu appeared and not far behind him was Besim.

"Something has happened to Mrs. Dillamond and the Professor!" Elphaba told them.

"What do you mean?" Besim was confused. He had to pass the goats' house to get to the Town Hall and hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"Their front door was open and someone has killed the rabbit," she said.

"You mean someone…" Besim paused. He knew full well what it meant but Tzu did not.

"Who breaks into someone's house, kidnaps them, and kills their pet?" The well-meaning lion wondered.

"I don't know but right now I'm more concerned about what happened to the Dillamond's," Besim shook his head and went to the nearby cabinet, which held the ten guns that Glinda had been kind enough to supply them. After their battle with Iffix, she decided all of her villages should be properly armed.

"Round up the others. We need to start searching for them before it gets dark," Besim said tossing a rifle to Tzu and pulling out all the ammunition they had along with a map of the village and surrounding areas. The lion nodded and was quickly out the door.

"We have a big problem," Elphaba said once he was out of earshot.

"I'll say. Someone knew that rabbit was Morrible and when they didn't get what they wanted from her they killed her. My concern now is that the Dillamonds were collateral damage," Besim nodded.

"Why take them out of their home then?" She asked.

"Maybe they think they know something about the rabbit or you or Glinda. Or maybe they weren't home when this happened," Besim shrugged. It was an odd occurrence but then again odd was a whole different ball game in Oz.

"Either way whoever did this wants to make sure Fiyero's father doesn't return to being human and that he must complete his task that Morrible assigned," Elphaba was afraid the list of people who wanted to see that happen was very long and it would be complicated to sniff out the traitor.

"I'll send the troops out looking for the Dillamonds. You get to the skies and see if you can see anything," the former Gale Force soldier said. She nodded and quickly left the building and took to the skies, just above the tree line. While the loyal Animals fanned out through the village and surrounding areas below, Elphaba hoped she could spot her friends and soon. Dr. Dillamond had almost been back to his happy old self, everyday regaining the use of his voice. To have that stolen now would be more than she could bear.

Darkness was fast approaching and she had yet to find any sign of them after hours of searching in a circular pattern, using the center of the village as her point of reference. It was frustrating that there hadn't been any leads or even word from the crews on the ground when she'd checked in with them. The search would have to be called off soon and she worried that she'd have to give up and head back to the Vinkus to tell Glinda what had happened.

Suddenly a shrill whistle reached her ears and she immediately headed toward the noise. Soon she was landing next to the group who had signaled and moved toward the front of the group.

"What is it?" She asked. Mr. Trauthill moved aside and heaved a sigh. There on the ground was Professor Dillamond with a bullet in his back. Elphaba quickly checked for a pulse and found nothing.

"No, no, no…" she trailed off.

"Over here! She's still alive!" Besim shouted breaking everyone from their places and sending them to him. Elphaba quickly kneeled next to her friend and used a healing spell to save Mrs. Dillamond.

"Where is my husband?" She asked as the healing spell took effect. Tears were still running down Elphaba's face and she said,

"I'm so sorry. We weren't fast enough." Mrs. Dillamond let out a scream and then collapsed into Elphaba's open arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Fiyero paced anxiously in the Council Room at Faromeer's castle. The Vinkan King wondered how his floor would take it, as he was certain he was beginning to see a pattern worn into the floor.

"Where is she? She should have been back hours ago," Fiyero said.

"I'm sure she has a good reason for not being back. Maybe something came up in the Emerald City," Faromeer tried to sway his friend's anxiousness. Suddenly the door opened and Fiyero rushed to it only to find Glinda standing there.

"Boq tells me that Elphie's not back yet," she said upon being confronted with the man she once called her boyfriend.

"No, she isn't," Fiyero heaved a sigh.

"I keep telling him he's overreacting but I'm beginning to grow concerned myself. It's been dark for almost two hours and she should have been back much before now," Faromeer said.

"I agree. Only thing to do is to get in a bubble and go looking for her," Glinda told them. She headed out the door and practically collided with Boq who was bringing her some dinner.

"Where are you going?" he asked, managing only to slosh the liquid contents of the glass of wine slightly.

"To find Elphie. She's been gone way too long and I'm concerned she's done something stupid," the blonde smiled at him as her stomach growled.

"You need to get a full meal in you. Elphaba's a big girl, she can handle whatever comes her way," Boq's concern was evident. Glinda knew he was right. She'd managed to get in a good long nap but the last time she'd eaten had been breakfast over twelve hours before. That and she wasn't just eating for one anymore.

"Your Highness!" A shout went up from a guard running toward the Council Room with a rather large eagle following him. Boq quickly got out of the way and set the food down on the table.

"What is it?" Faromeer asked.

"Word from Quadling Country Your Highness," the eagle spoke majestically and landed just as smoothly on the table.

"Tell me what news you have," the King nodded.

"Queen Elphaba is safe in the capital city. Councilman Akki has formed a task force after today's attack on the Animal Village," the eagle explained.

"Attack? What attack?" Fiyero asked, very concerned.

"King Fiyero, I regret to inform you of what has transpired. Today the Dillamonds were taken from their home, their pet rabbit murdered. Queen Elphaba along with Besim and the small Animal militia force went looking for the goats only to find Doctor Dillamond dead from a gunshot to the back and Mrs. Dillamond seriously injured. They were able to save Mrs. Dillamond however and a full police detachment was sent to the Animal Village," the predatory bird bowed his head.

"Oh poor Doctor Dillamond," Glinda was very upset, not just for the poor doctor but also because of the situation they now found themselves in, and Boq helped her to a nearby chair.

"I must go to Fae," Fiyero said heading for the door.

"We'll go in the morning," Boq stopped him. The fastest way to get there was by bubble and Glinda was in no condition to go.

"Friend Eagle, thank you for your message. Please send my regards and alert Councilman Akki that a party will be arriving in the morning to pick up Queen Elphaba," Faromeer said.

"Yes your Majesty," the eagle bowed and took off for the exit. The palace guard left the room leaving the small group alone.

"We have a very big problem," Fiyero said.

"Indeed we do. Someone outside this room knows that the rabbit was Morrible. Now she's dead and your father will forever be that creature locked up downstairs," Glinda shook her head.

"What are you saying?" Faromeer asked.

"You have a leak," Fiyero whirled about to face the Vinkan King.

"I didn't tell anyone about Morrible," the handicapped man said.

"Then your walls have ears and until those ears are deafened, we cannot talk about it," Glinda told them. Fiyero nodded and turned back to Faromeer who had a thoughtful look on his face. He knew something and the former Vinkan Prince wanted to know what it was.

"Do you know the old wives tale about the palace being haunted?" The King suddenly asked him.

"Of course. It was said that walls moved at will and paintings watched the inhabitants. Most believed it to be the ghost of Councilman Satish, who was murdered in this room upon finding his fellow council members plotting against the King. Others believe that Queen Bathsheba wonders the halls after she died in childbirth. What of it?" Fiyero asked. Faromeer only moved his eyes to the painting hanging on the wall, a portrait of Fiyero's father, and before the former Vinkan Prince could do anything, Glinda let out a gasp. The portrait's eyes moved.


	19. Chapter 19

Elphaba heaved another sigh and looked out the open window of the guest room Councilman Akki had provided for her. The cool night breeze fluttered in and chilled her but she shrugged it off. It kept her mind sharp and she needed to be thinking on all cylinders. Her thoughts floated to Besim and what had transpired. They had received word from a trusted owl that the former Gale Force solider had promised to aid the task force that was being sent to the Animal Village and look out for poor Mrs. Dillamond. The goat seemed to be existing on another plane completely and the green skinned woman didn't know what to do. She had tried to comfort her friend but she was inconsolable and pushed Elphaba away.

_"This is my fault", she told Besim. He shook his head._

_"In no way is this your fault. Someone is lying to you and you need to find out whom. I'm sure you can find this traitor and give Doctor Dillamond justice," he smiled. He was definitely more confident than she was._

A knock on the door brought her back from her memories and she bade the person to enter.

"Queen Elphaba, I have news from the Vinkus," Councilman Akki said upon entering the room.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Elphaba?" She asked.

"One more time, as usual, your Highness," he smiled. She chuckled and wanted to know,

"So what news do you bring?"

"In the morning a party will be coming to pick you up. The eagle did not get any specifics but that seems reasonable considering the circumstances," Akki said.

"Whoever broke into their home and did those horrible acts must pay but Mrs. Dillamond refused to say much other than that there were two masked men and that they brandished a gun at them. The kidnappers were smart, as they pulled off the task in the early morning, just before dawn, when everyone was still asleep. My guess is that they questioned them until they found out that they didn't know anything. By the time we began searching, they'd figured out that they would get nothing out of them and that's when Professor Dillamond was shot. Mrs. Dillamond struggled and probably broke away from them. They dropped her with one shot but didn't hit her in a vital spot. We were incredibly lucky that she hadn't bled out before we got there," Elphaba told him.

"Lucky indeed. Although perhaps too lucky?" The Councilman wondered.

"Pardon?" The 'Wicked' Witch asked.

"Well doesn't it seem odd that they would kill the Professor, an Animal who was just getting his speaking ability back, and then not make sure that Mrs. Dillamond was dead?" Akki posed the thought.

"You think Mrs. Dillamond is in on whatever happened to her husband and the rabbit?" She didn't want to believe it.

"Well no one outside the small circle of friends and myself knew that Morrible was that rabbit. Essentially unless you had someone who could change her back to her usual self, the rabbit was useless but yet dangerous all at the same time. Her death would end the chances of figuring out the creature King Faromeer holds in his dungeon and exacts revenge," he explained.

"Mrs. Dillamond was upset with the Wizard and Morrible for changing her husband but she could have killed the rabbit at any time. Why now?" Elphaba asked.

"My guess is that you didn't get all of those ERA members. They would have a bone to pick with the witch and want to see you and Fiyero destroyed," Akki suggested. Elphaba nodded. If that was in fact the case, Mrs. Dillamond would refuse to say anything against the men who killed her husband because once the ERA was in Quadling Country, they would blend into the background. It made them dangerous and incredibly hard to track.

"Can you issue a decree?" She asked.

"I am acting ruler while Queen Glinda is away," he nodded.

"Give a reward for any information on the murder of Professor Dillamond and attempted murder of Mrs. Dillamond. Mention nothing of the rabbit," Elphaba told him.

"But won't the men come back when they find they failed?" Akki asked.

"Yes and that's when we'll nab them," she smirked.


	20. Chapter 20

Dusk was beginning to settle over Quadling Country the next day and Mrs. Dillamond had begun to prepare herself for bed. Besim and his wife, Sri, had graciously told her that she would be staying with them and one of their children was told to bunk with one of their siblings. Mentally, emotionally, and physically drained, the goat hoped that sleep would bring her some sort of reprieve. The next day they would bury her husband and Mr. Trauthill promised to have a new home built for her, if she wished, the old one carrying too many memories. The thought was nice seeing as the old home would never be lived in again. For right now soldiers guarded it and an investigation had been launched into what had exactly happened the other day. Heaving a sigh, she turned down the covers and slipped underneath them. There was a knock on the door and she called for whoever was there to enter.

"How are you doing? Do you need anything?" Sri asked, concerned about her friend.

"I'm fine. Thank you again for all of this," Mrs. Dillamond smiled.

"You're welcome. You can stay here as long as you like. Now get some sleep and we'll tackle the morning when it gets here," Sri smiled back and gave a small nod. The goat only nodded back and her friend blew out the candle near the door. The room was doused in the fading light of the sunset and Mrs. Dillamond closed her eyes.

It seemed like only moments had passed when she heard a noise outside that woke her from her less than sound sleep. She slowly exited the bed and went to the window nearest her bed. Looking out, the moon provided some light and the sleepy little village seemed calm. Shaking her head, she returned to bed and tried to get comfortable. Then the window above the bed exploded, sent glass flying everywhere. The goat let out a scream and Fiyero burst from his hiding place in the closet, rifle at the ready. He jumped on top of the bed and peaked out the window. Not far away he could see someone running away, quickly he put the barrel of the gun through the window, aimed, and fired.

BANG! The sound of the weapon reverberated in his ears as he watched his target drop to the ground about a hundred yards from the house.

"I got him!" He shouted and quickly he exited the bedroom leaving a visibly shaken Mrs. Dillamond alone for a moment until Besim and Sri rushed in to check on their friend. Elphaba, and Glinda joined Fiyero as he exited the house. The soldiers from the Dillamond's home rushed up to the group as they approached the man who was attempting to crawl away. Fiyero, who had always been a good shot, had hit the assailant in the lower left back area and he hadn't gotten far when they reached him. Slinging the rifle onto his shoulder, Fiyero grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him up by it.

"Who do you work for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The man spat blood on Fiyero's shoes.

"We have your little friend back at Kiamo Ko. One of you will squeal and I'm willing to bet it's you," the former Gale Force soldier smirked as he took his left hand and pressed down on the wound. The man howled in pain and the soldiers went to stop him when Glinda stepped in and stopped them.

"Tell us what we want to know and I'll heal you," Elphaba said.

"Never!" The man bit down on something and Fiyero suddenly realized what it was but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Damn!" He cursed and dropped the man who had concealed a poison pill in his mouth.

"We know enough. Let's get him to his buddy you found sneaking around inside the palace walls," Elphaba told him.

"He threw a rock with a note!" Besim came charging out of his house with the item in his hand and his rifle on his shoulder.

"What does it say?" Glinda asked.

"Keep your mouth shut, you Godless daughter of a whore. Long Live the Wizard!" He quoted to them.

"Well I guess our friend helped us out anyway," Fiyero had a slight smirk on his face. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and before anyone could move Glinda cried out and fell to the ground.

"Lin!" Elphaba shouted.

"Get her to safety!" Fiyero ordered while he and Besim went to begin to return fire.


	21. Chapter 21

Elphaba and one of the soldiers grabbed Glinda and moved out of the hail of bullets being fired from the trees just outside the village. The two set her down on the ground in front of a nearby home before the soldier took off to join the others. Quickly Elphaba assessed the damage. The bullet had ripped through the blonde's side below her chest. Thankfully it had missed the baby but it was a fatal wound if she did not act quickly.

"Elphie…" Glinda gurgled as blood began to form in her mouth.

"Shhh… I'm going to heal you, just hang on," her green friend promised. Quickly Elphaba cast the spell that was needed and the hole was sealed. They had been lucky that the shot had continued through her, as Elphaba knew Glinda would have died if the ERA were using the magic bullets again.

"Elphie…" this time there was no gurgling and the blonde gave a slight smile.

"Rest, Lin. I need to check on something," Elphaba smiled and carefully ran her hand down Glinda's body to her almost visible baby bump. Granted it was only almost a month into her pregnancy but Elphaba figured her very slender friend would not be able to hide it much longer. Something seemed off and she was glad to be giving her friend a complete medical check over.

"Lin have you been eating properly?" Elphaba asked her before she chanted another healing spell directly over the baby.

"I eat regularly. I don't want anything to come in the way of Boq and I starting a family," her friend's strength was growing and that was good to see.

"Have you been vomiting?" The green-skinned one wanted to know.

"Yes but I've been told that is normal," Glinda said.

"It is to an extent. How many times have been vomiting and when?" Elphaba tried to get more information out of her friend.

"In the morning mostly but a couple times in the afternoon too. I think sometimes I eat too much and then I feel sick," the blonde explained. Elphaba said nothing as she checked Glinda's eyes and fingernails.

"Elphie, what's going on? You're starting to scare me," she said.

"I think someone has been trying to poison you," her friend told her. Glinda couldn't believe it and she lay there shaking her head.

"When we get back to Kiamo Ko, I want the doctors to give you a full exam. I've healed what I can, I only hope the baby is ok," Elphaba took her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Meanwhile, Fiyero, Besim, and the soldiers were continuing to battle with the ERA. The shots coming at them had dwindled but a few continued to fight.

"We need to flush them out," Fiyero said as he ducked back behind a water barrel at the corner of the house most of the men had sought refuge at.

"I think we need some old fashioned know how," Besim smirked and gave a sharp whistle. Animals, who had been hiding, suddenly popped up from homes, trees, and bushes, bows at the ready.

"When in doubt, use what works the best," the former Gale Force soldier said. He gave the signal to fire and the bowmen lit their arrows on fire. Then quickly they shot toward the trees.

"Brilliant!" Fiyero's face lit up. The distraction was enough to get the ERA's attention and quickly the group was able to silence the remaining terrorists.

"Elphaba! Some help!" Fiyero called out to his wife who left Glinda's side and came over.

"Do us a favor and put the trees out? They're on fire," he smirked. She nodded and quickly cast a spell for a great wind, which extinguished the trees, saving the forest.

"That was the best you could come up with?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Worked didn't it?" Besim asked.


	22. Chapter 22

Morning came and with the help of Elphaba, Glinda created a bubble, which whisked the three friends back to Kiamo Ko. The blonde was doing better but Elphaba was still concerned. Besim and the soldiers promised to send word to Councilman Akki and to protect Mrs. Dillamond until the threat was handled.

It wasn't a long flight and the King's guards quickly escorted the group to the medical personnel on site. King Faromeer met them down there.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"I'm afraid that Glinda is being poisoned and we collected more proof that the ERA is behind all of this. I'm half tempted to let loose the creature in the basement on them," Elphaba said before completely explaining everything.

"Good Unnamed God," Faromeer shook his head.

"How's the prisoner?" Fiyero asked.

"Well the man we captured still refuses to give his name or any other information and has decided to go on a hunger strike. I'm not sure what to do with him," the King of the Vinkus said.

"Why don't we give him a little visit? I'm sure knowledge that his friends have failed will cheer him up," Fiyero smirked.

"Quite," Faromeer gave a chuckle and the two men headed toward the basement cells, leaving Elphaba to look after Glinda. Boq had been summoned and the poor former Tin Man bust through the doors not long after Fiyero and the King went through them.

"What's going on?" He asked, desperate to see the woman he loved.

"The doctors are looking at her now. I think someone has been trying to poison her," Elphaba explained.

"And our baby?" He asked.

"I don't know. Its probably too early for the doctors to tell but I think I healed everything when she got shot," the green-skinned one told him.

"She's been shot?" Boq was beside himself and Elphaba quickly explained the situation.

"Mr. Boq, Queen Elphaba, I have completed my analysis," Doctor Komesqueue came over to them.

"How bad is it?" Boq asked.

"I'm afraid that Queen Elphaba was right. I believe someone is trying to poison Queen Glinda. Boq have you noticed a change in her eating habits? Is there something she's eating a lot of?" The doctor asked. The former Tin Man thought for a moment.

"I recall there being meals that required a lot of mushrooms. In the eggs, in the gravy, in the stew," he trailed off trying to remember everything.

"My guess is that that is what is being used to poison her. I'm just glad our perpetrator hasn't figured out which ones are truly poisonous otherwise Queen Glinda would not be with us now. I suggest the kitchens be searched and all mushrooms thrown away. Then I'd check out the kitchen staff," Komesqueue told them.

"Thank you doctor. May I see her?" Boq asked.

"Of course," he nodded and led him to Glinda while Elphaba took off for the basement cells to meet up with Fiyero and Faromeer.

"Hey babe. We were just showing our ERA friend who his new cellmate is. What do you think? They'll get along right?" Fiyero smirked as she entered the room. They had moved his father into the same cell at the man they'd caught running through the palace walls.

"Oh they'll get along smashingly I would say. I guess you don't need my help," she smiled and came over to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Well then why don't we get some breakfast?" Faromeer asked.

"Sounds great," Fiyero nodded. The three headed for the door when they heard,

"Ok I'll talk!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Let me out and I'll talk," the prisoner said.

"I don't think we can do that. I think he'll tell the truth if he's stuck in a cell with a homicidal maniac," Elphaba reasoned.

"I believe my beautiful wife is correct and if I'm not mistaken this particular maniac wishes to redeem himself to his King," Fiyero smiled.

"Is that true?" Faromeer directed his question to the former King of the Vinkus.

"Anything to get in the good graces of my King," the creature nodded.

"All right then. Do us a favor and have our new friend hold still," Faromeer instructed. The man tried to run away but there is only so far a person could go in the small cell and the creature had him under control quickly.

"Tell us what we want to know and maybe, just maybe, we won't send you to the gallows for treason," Faromeer said.

"Our goal is to harm all those who killed our Wizard. The kidnapping of the Goats was botched but I believe our poisoning of Glinda has done it's trick," the man said.

"Botched how?" Elphaba pressed.

"They were supposed to be collateral damage. We kill Morrible and then use the Goats to flush out the Witch. We did flush you out but the morons hit Glinda instead. We thought we had a victory until the blonde was delivered here safe and sound," he explained.

"How did you know about Glinda being shot?" Fiyero demanded.

"We have eyes and ears everywhere. I know everything that has transpired," the prisoner said calmly.

"What of your plans for Fiyero or Boq?" Faromeer asked.

"Boq is quite simple really. With Glinda dead and he the one closest to her, we'd plant evidence to suggest he'd been the one poisoning her. When the 'truth' came out and word spread that the fair Queen had been pregnant it would not take long for the Council in Quadling Country to indict him and put him on trial. Found guilty, he would hang," the man told them. Elphaba hid her shock at what the man was saying. They fully intended to kill all of them and they had in depth plans to do so. However a low man on the totem pole would not come up with these plans on his own. Someone had to be pulling the strings.

"And what were your plans for me?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"Well seeing as the Witch was finally dead for real, we figured your own people would support the story that you'd been put under a spell. That is until you killed your son. No matter whom he had been born of the good people of Oz would not stand for a baby-killer to be their King. Revolt would ensue and tales of your assassination would ring out throughout the country. All of this would bring the words of our wise Wizard back to the people to see he had been right. They would mourn his loss and a new leader would emerge. The ERA would carry on his legacy and all would be right in the world," the prisoner had divulged everything and the three looked at one another.

"Who leads the ERA now?" Elphaba asked.

"I will not tell you," the man said.

"Give him a squeeze," Faromeer told the creature. He complied and the man could feel his bones beginning to cave under the pressure.

"Who leads the ERA or I'll have him squeeze harder," the Vinkan King threatened.

"Nosafir!" The man shouted as the creature let him go.

"Son of a bitch!" Fiyero cursed.

"Guards!" Faromeer called and quickly three men rushed in.

"Prepare the gallows. This one dies today. Send out a decree. Any person caught colluding with the ERA will receive no trial. I will be judge, jury, and executioner. They will hang in front of everyone," the Vinkan King had made his instructions.

"Now give up the one who gave you the information or I'll make sure the Hang Man has fun with you before you die. Strangling is a horrible way to die but there are worse things," Faromeer said.

"I may have betrayed our plans but I will never betray my comrades," the prisoner said staunchly.

"So be it. I hope you like pain," Faromeer shook his head before Fiyero took the handles of his wheelchair and wheeled him away.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm flying back to the Emerald City. I must know that Liir is safe," Elphaba said as the three headed for the infirmary to check on Glinda.

"I agree. It is not safe for your son or anyone who watches him. Alert Councilman Malaki to what we've discovered and issue an edict similar to what Faromeer did. We need the people of Oz to know that anyone caught helping those crazies will end up with their friends," Fiyero nodded.

"This is not how I imagined our Rule," she shook her head.

"I know. Even in death the Wizard rules every move we make until we can prove to the whole of Oz that we do not intend to rule with an iron fist," her husband leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Until we unite the Vinkus, the Emerald City, Quadling Country, Gillikin, and Munchkinland and create one whole Oz again, trouble will abound. I applaud all that you have done and until everyone is contained and under one leadership, this mess will ensue. Once the ERA is squashed then we can focus on reigning in the Munchkins," Faromeer spoke up.

"Oh good Unnamed God. The Munchkins," Elphaba heaved a sigh knowing full well they would never accept her as their ruler. Her sister kept them so beaten down, that now anyone not a Munchkin was taking their lives in their hands crossing the border. They were bent on ruling themselves, to which she had no objection, but the hostility had to stop.

"Yes the Munchkins. Now go good Elphaba. Find your son and make it back here as safely as you can," Faromeer gave her a smile. She smiled back and headed to retrieve her broom from their guest quarters.

"How are you feeling Glinda?" Boq asked for only the hundredth time.

"You worry too much," she gave him a smile and squeezed his hand, which hadn't left hers since he arrived.

"I have to. I'm in love with you. Its my job," he smiled.

"When this is all over, I don't care what the Council says. I want to be married to the man I love. I will not have our baby out of wedlock," Glinda was firm.

"Are you saying that because it would look bad or because you really love me?" Boq was a little upset by her phrasing.

"I'm saying that because I don't want to hide anymore. Everyone should know that I love you and that no matter what anyone says we're having a family," she said.

"I am sick of hiding as well but we must think of what is best for you and your image to the people of Quadling Country," the former Tin Man argued.

"The people love me as much as they loved Reginald. If I explain to them the situation they will understand. Granted the entire truth can never be said but telling them you were there to comfort me in the death of my husband and that we are in love will not come as a shock. I can still hold off the pregnancy news until later. Although for how much later is anyone's guess," she told him. He nodded and leaned in to kiss her.

"Pardon the interruption but we have some bad news," Fiyero said as he and Faromeer suddenly appeared at the space designated for the blonde.

"When is it ever good news?" Boq asked.

"Well you have a point but here's what's happening," Faromeer quickly filled them in.

"Then I must be off to the capital. Akki will need to know what has happened," Glinda said.

"The doctor doesn't want you over exerting yourself just yet," Boq was concerned.

"Since when does creating a bubble over exert me?" She raised an eyebrow. Knowing it was pointless to resist, Boq let go of her hand and the Good Witch lifted herself off the bed. She was feeling a little woozy but it quickly faded. She needed a good meal and she promised herself she'd get one soon. As fast as she could manage she headed for the exterior of the building and then off to the capital.

"Well I guess that leaves us the task of searching through my employees for a traitor," Faromeer said.

"Let's get to it then," Fiyero nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

Elphaba landed quietly on the balcony, which led to the bedroom she and Fiyero shared. A maid by the name of Sophia was inside the room quickly opened the door to let her in.

"How did you know I was coming?" The Queen asked having fully expected she would have to pick the lock.

"Did anyone see you milady?" Sophia wanted to know.

"I should think so but what's going on?" Elphaba asked.

"Councilman Malaki has ordered the palace be locked down. Prince Liir's life was in danger but something strange happened and the next thing I knew I was ducking for cover," her story was incomplete but at the mention of her son's name, Elphaba froze.

"What happened to my son?" She demanded.

"I'm honestly not sure. There was a loud noise inside his room and the troops sealed it off before I could check on Mrs. Malaki. They told me to hide in here and they'd tell me when to come out," Sophia explained. With that the green-skinned woman headed for the door and slowly opened it.

"Sophia! Please stay back!" One of the soldiers, whom Elphaba recognized as Sergeant Balac, urged. If he was there, Sergeant Nizam was nearby which meant that Malaki had pulled the Special Forces group up from their leave.

"Sergeant, Sophia is safe. Let me pass," she told him. Immediately the soldier opened the door.

"My Queen! I…" Elphaba stopped him.

"No need to panic Balac. I appreciate you looking out for the staff. Now what is going on with my son?"

"I'm not entirely sure, milady. We were just ordered to assist with closing off the castle. Nizam has the front gate sealed," he said. Elphaba nodded and he let her move toward the door to her son's room. She took hold of the handle and slowly opened the door. Inside was a scene she did not expect to see.

There hadn't been a window in the room but now there was due to some sort of explosion. The furniture had been thrown about and Councilman Malaki stood in the center of the room looking around.

"Where is my son?" She asked; the frustration in her voice was evident as she closed the door behind her.

"Queen Elphaba!" The Councilman jumped.

"I came to bring you news and I find the palace sealed off and no one wants to tell me about my son. Now will someone please tell me what happened?" The green one wanted to know.

"Someone attempted to kidnap Prince Liir. There was an explosion," he pointed to the hole in the once solid wall and she moved toward it. Looking out she saw soldiers surrounding a body on the ground.

"Please tell me that is not your wife," Elphaba said.

"Unnamed God be praised she is in the infirmary. Some cuts and bruises but nothing too serious. The more serious news is that I believe…" Malaki paused and swallowed hard before carefully moving toward her and whispering in her ear,

"I think Liir did this." Elphaba shook her head. Her son had powers; she knew it. More than once she'd caught him levitating himself in his crib, something even full grown adults struggled with, but this? How was it possible?

"Where is he?" She asked. Malaki pointed to the wardrobe, which she had just noticed had remained completely intact, despite the devastation to the rest of the room, and quickly she made her way over to it. Elphaba opened the doors and found Liir smiling and giggling.

"Baby, what have you done?" She asked as she scooped him up. He cooed and reached out for a piece of hair, which had fallen from the bun she had put up. Surprisingly he seemed perfectly fine and she turned to Malaki,

"Whether Liir did this or not, I want a story released saying that it was an assassination attempt. Now come, we have much to discuss." With that they left the room and headed toward the Council Room.


	26. Chapter 26

Fiyero, Faromeer, Boq and Glinda all sat at the grand dining table in the castle's large dining room. Suspects had been narrowed down and Glinda's kingdom alerted to the possible danger awaiting anyone known to be an ally of Fiyero and Elphaba. The former squirmed in his chair, wondering why his wife was not back with their son.

"Call in the next person on the list," Faromeer instructed to the guard who quickly opened the door and called in a serving boy from the kitchen.

"Mr. Cengiz, you were recently hired here at the palace is that correct?" The King asked.

"Yes, your Highness," the man answered, his age Boq guessed at around twenty-seven years old. He stood not much taller than Fiyero and his brown hair was perfectly combed. His brown eyes seemed to stare off into the distance as if he was looking right through the Vinkan King. Glinda involuntarily shivered and Boq placed a hand on her knee under the table.

"And you took the place of your cousin after he passed away? Your cousin worked for Vinkan royalty for many years and it was assumed you could be trusted. Now I find out that someone has been trying to poison my guests and passing secrets to the enemy. Can you give me a good reason to not fire you on the spot and send you to the gallows for treason?" Most people crumbled when they were presented with all the information Faromeer gave them, Cengiz however did not.

"Your Highness, I wish it to be known that I have done nothing to any guests here nor have I passed any secrets to the enemy. I will serve you as my cousin before me," the man said. The stoic look upon the familiar man's face made Fiyero concerned. Only a man who did not fear death stood so tall and answered questions so woodenly. He knew someone like him long ago but yet he could not place him. Quickly, Fiyero stood from his seat and posed a question that only a Vinkan would have an answer to.

"It is said the bogs down near the Valley of Fallen Kings are deadly and full of creatures to scary for the rest of the world to see. They come out only to eat those that trespass. Is this true?"

"The bogs are a well guarded secret, King Fiyero of the Arjiki. The creatures do not exist and the bogs are several hundred miles from the actual Valley but you already knew that," Cengiz replied.

"You have proven yourself to be of Vinkan descent but are you pure of heart? Do you attempt to ruin all that my wife and I have strived for?" Fiyero challenged him.

"I would never endanger those of the Arjiki clan," Cengiz said as he unbuttoned his shirt to show off the diamond tattoos that graced his chest. Fiyero strode over to him and shook his hand before pulling him into a hug.

"It does me good to see you cousin," Cengiz finally smiled as they pulled apart.

"And I you. What are you doing working in the palace?" Fiyero asked, knowing that his cousin had the right to lead the tribe after his father disappeared and he was assumed dead.

"I like to stay close to those that may need my help. I was late for the original tournament due to the death of my father and I stood and watched as Faromeer won and claimed his rightful title. I stayed here to protect him after one of the losing tribesmen tried to kill him," Cengiz explained.

"You were the one who killed the assassin?" Faromeer looked shocked.

"Yes your Highness. I stayed in the shadows for all this time, knowing someone else would try to do something foolish. Luckily, I was able to sniff out whom you seek," the man said.

"Uncle is dead?" Fiyero asked. He had not seen the man in a long time but he had always hoped for better.

"I am afraid so cousin. It was a horrible hunting accident involving a wild boar. My brother took leadership of the tribe while I came here to contend for the Arjiki claim to the throne. Another man was chosen because I was not on time but I believe the right man won," Cengiz smiled slightly.

"You know who seeks to do Glinda harm?" Boq asked standing from his seat.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore. I dumped him with yesterday's trash. I'm still on the trail of his accomplice," he said.

"And by dumped you mean?" Glinda wanted to know.

"It is not proper to discuss such things with a woman of your caliber, milady," Cengiz told her. Fiyero looked at him and nodded.

"But my cousin feels you may know so I broke his leg and then sat on it until he told me what I wanted to know. Once I had the information, I broke his neck," he said. Glinda only nodded, saying nothing.

"So what have you found out?" Faromeer asked, ignoring Glinda's silence.

"The one they call Nosafir is hiding in the woods outside the Emerald City. The man who can take me there is called Ates. I must find him," Cengiz said.

"How do you know of this man, Nosafir?" Fiyero asked.

"The traitor said that Nosafir would come and end the rein of the false King. I at first assumed him a God but as I pressed further the man confided that Nosafir was in fact a man, I could hunt down and kill," his cousin replied.

"Ates? I have a man by that name on my staff. He washes dishes," Faromeer broke in.

"Then we know what to do," Fiyero smiled brightly until one of the guards rushed into the room, a Hawk following close behind.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Vinkan King asked.

"An urgent message for King Fiyero!" The guard explained as the Hawk landed on the table near the former Gale Force soldier.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Queen Elphaba requests your presence immediately, your Highness. There has been yet another attempt on young Prince Liir's life and she fears that leaving the kingdom now would be disastrous as citizens have begun to take to the streets in violence," the Hawk explained.

"What has caused all this?" Fiyero demanded.

"Men dressed in green have begun to raid shops, kill civilians, and call for those who murdered the Wizard to be hung," the bird said.

"Then it has begun. I must get to Elphaba!" the former Arjiki Prince turned to his friends.


	27. Chapter 27

Glinda did not need to be asked twice and she went to the nearby balcony doors. Once they were opened and she was outside, she quickly formed a bubble. Fiyero along with his cousin jumped in. Boq was right behind them and the group immediately headed for the Emerald City.

"When all this is over and peace once again reigns in Oz, I would like to meet my cousin," Cengiz said.

"I promise cousin. When this is all over we will spend time together. I have many questions but none that can be answered now," Fiyero nodded. Cengiz nodded and the group fell silent for the relatively short trip.

"Look!" Boq pointed out to the scene below them. Buildings were ablaze, people screamed and fought in the streets; total anarchy reigned in the city streets.

"Good Unnamed God," Glinda breathed. Fiyero only looked toward that palace, silently praying to any Gods listening his family was all right. Cengiz knew what his cousin was thinking and he put a hand on his shoulder. Within a minute, the bubble landed inside the guarded palace walls. Civilians where aiding the military men to keep the rebels back.

"King Fiyero!" Someone recognized him and they all turned to see him.

"Continue the fight! I will join you shortly!" A cheer went up and the motley group continued on. War was something the Arjiki had trained him well in; something he'd never forget. Quickly the group entered the building to see a triage of sorts set up inside the grand entrance. Elphaba was standing over man, removing something, her hands and wrists covered in blood. Fiyero rushed over to her.

"What has happened? Where is Liir?" He asked.

"Yero!" She desperately wanted to throw her arms around him but she could not lose focus. Quickly regaining her composure she said,

"They are using magic bullets. I cannot use my magic so I've been using my hands. Liir is safe." The green skinned woman turned back to the task at hand, hoping the man she was stitching up would survive.

"King Fiyero!" One of his generals came running over handing the King his trusty rifle.

"Fetch a weapon for my cousin and Boq," he said to the man before turning to his wife.

"I must join them my love. We must squash them once and for all."

"Be careful Yero. I love you," she said. He leaned over, gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, and was gone. Glinda yelled out for someone to get her scrubbed up and she joined in the messy field hospital. Boq and Cengiz were given weapons and urged out into the fray occurring just outside the palace gates.

Meanwhile in the Vinkus, Faromeer had Ates arrested. The man was thrown into the prison cell holding Fiyero's father.

"Squeal," was all the King said as the creature tightened its grip on the man's throat. At first, the man said nothing until his air way was cut off. Upon being revived, Ates went into great detail about how Nosafir intended to assassinate Fiyero and assume the throne. Elphaba would watch her husband die and then she would be chained up in a cell, the use of her magical powers at his fingertips. Liir would be killed and then there would be no one left to contest the throne. This plan was better than the one he'd concocted about killing them all because no one would challenge him. Elphaba's powers were feared far and wide and he knew he could use that.

Once Ates was done telling them everything he knew, the guards took him away to be hanged. It left the crippled King alone with the former King of the Vinkus.

"Your son needs you and despite what he says and I know what you want," Faromeer said. The creature looked at him, a sad look on his face. It went to say something but Faromeer cut him off.

"Go and help your son. It may be the last thing you can do for him," the Vinkan King opened the door to the cell and slowly pushed himself toward the door. The creature stayed inside the bars for a few moments unsure if Faromeer meant it. Then when it appeared it did, he took off. Escaping the castle grounds, the creature headed for the Emerald City.


	28. Chapter 28

The battle raged on for hours in an attempt to keep the Emerald Palace in the hands of the rightful King and Queen. Fiyero was surprised at the number of civilians who had reached the palace walls and immediately went to fight for their leaders. Their popularity had always been low among the citizens of the great city but it seemed that maybe their fortunes were looking up.

"My King!" A brave civilian by the name of Maximus ran up to him and quickly bowed.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked from their relatively safe position inside one of the castle walls turrets. The trusted man had been put in charge of a small group of civilians defending the walls. He had a military mind from his days at the military academy before the ousting of the Wizard and it was incredibly helpful.

"We have received word that the ERA has taken hostages in the center of town. What should we do?" Maximus wanted to know.

"Have they demanded anything?" The Vinkan inquired.

"Not yet but there is word that former Councilman Nosafir is using them as human shields," Maximus explained.

"Good Unnamed God," Fiyero muttered. He knew that the only way to save them was to somehow get at the men behind them.

"My liege!" General Tulak pushed his way forward to the King.

"General! I thought you were back home…" he didn't get the chance to finish.

"I brought a small force from Quadling Country consisting mostly of Animals and a few friends," Tulak moved aside and there behind him was Besim. The former Gale Force soldier was bleeding from a wound in this shoulder but he gave a smile.

"We are grateful to have you. How'd you get to the palace?" He asked.

"The ERA members have deserted the fight for the outlying buildings in the city. They are holed up in the center of town, their forces split in two. One is holding hostages; the other is attempting to bring down your palace walls. We got in via the back door. The men recognized me and we were able to enter in without much difficulty. We are lucky that the ERA is focusing only on the main gate. I have sent my troops to fight at the walls," Tulak explained.

"Their numbers are small thanks to our resistance," Maximus smiled.

"Excellent," the General smiled back.

"They are using magic bullets now but when they run out we should be able to overtake them," Fiyero nodded.

"Indeed. Any chance we can get help from your lovely wife?" Tulak wondered.

"She's busy assisting with medical needs. Speaking of which, Besim you'd better get yourself checked out," Fiyero said.

"On it," the man smiled and he took off inside.

"So what do you suggest my King?" Maximus asked.

"I say we stop pussyfooting around gentlemen. Time to call in the big guns. I want hot oil at the walls on the double. Boil them and then have the archers light them on fire. We're going to have to rebuild most of the city anyway," Fiyero said, knowing that most of the city burned some time ago and portions of it continued to burn as they spoke.

"Right away!" Maximus quickly took off heading off to his unit, which he instructed down from their positions. Tulak turned and was about to say something when above the sounds of the battle there came a loud roar.

"What the…" Fiyero said, heading to the slot window to look out.

"My Lord! Something is down there ripping the ERA men to shreds!" General Alalakamir shouted as he entered the tower. Fiyero didn't want to believe it and quickly moved outside with the Generals following him. The gunfire that had been directed at the walls was now directed at the creature as it ripped men to pieces.

"That's the thing that attacked the Prince!" Alalakamir exclaimed as he turned to his men, about to have them train their weapons on it.

"Don't shoot! Let him do what needs to be done. He is doing our job for us!" Fiyero commanded. The weapons were lowered and everyone stood and watched.

From inside, Elphaba greeted Besim and quickly dressed his wounds. It was then that someone came running in and he described the situation to everyone in the room. Elphaba quickly left and headed outside. Besim followed leaving Glinda and the others to deal with the small number of wounded remaining.

Once outside, she found her husband and took up a position next to him. Fiyero turned, concern obvious in his voice,

"You shouldn't be out here."

"I had to see with my own eyes," she said. While they watched from above, below one of the ERA men hiding in a nearby building saw the green skin of the Witch. The plan had been to leave her alive and he was to kill Fiyero but things were falling apart and the creature was no doubt of her concoction. He loaded his rifle, took aim, and fired. His aim was true and he hit his target in the chest. Elphaba fell back and suddenly the creature went down.


	29. Chapter 29

"Fae!" Fiyero quickly dropped to his knees next to his wife. He clamped his hands over the wound in her chest, which had penetrated her right lung.

"Medic!" The General shouted and quickly men rushed forward hoping they could help.

"Get Lady Glinda!" Someone cried out and quickly a young boy not much older than eleven raced off leaving the group.

"Fae, you have to stay with me. They're going for Glinda," Fiyero was trying to keep it together as blood began to ooze up in between his fingers. She grabbed his forearm and squeezed it.

"Look out for Liir," she told him before coughing up blood.

"You'll be looking out for him yourself, just hang on," he told her as the coughing continued. She tried to speak again but she could not and tears flowed down her face. She heaved a halting breath and her body shuddered as all the life in her vanished.

"Fae? Fae? Stay with me!" Fiyero shook her but he got no response.

"What happened?" Glinda asked, arriving too late.

"She's gone," Tulak said on the brink of tears watching Fiyero trying to wake her up.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Glinda told him. She quickly set her hands and lips in motion chanting a spell that no one understood. Elphaba's body began to shake but Fiyero refused to let go.

"Let go Fiyero!" Glinda yelled at him and at first he refused but with the help of the Generals he was pulled away from his beloved wife. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly the necklace Glinda was wearing glowed.

"Get her inside and put her on a bed!" She commanded. Quickly four soldiers stepped up and gently picked the Queen up. They rushed inside and Glinda turned to Fiyero.

"She won't be the only one who needs you," she said before dashing inside. A loud roar lifted up to his ears and the Vinkan stood up and looked over the wall. Below the sight of the creature captivated everyone as it changed its shape. Some of the ERA turned tail and ran while others stood there. Fiyero knew in an instant, the moment his father returned to human form the ERA would kill him.

"Hold the hot oil! Rescue the civilian!" He commanded. Quickly the men at the walls grabbed their rifles and opened the gates. Those of the ERA left behind saw an opening and attempted to use it but they were cut down before any damage to be done. The now frail old man dropped to the ground, barely breathing and they brought him inside before sealing the great gates once again.

"Maintain a constant watch on the walls!" Fiyero ordered before running inside. Those carrying the old man rushed inside the Emerald Palace whilst the others held their positions.

"What have you done with Fae? Where is my wife?" The King bellowed. One of the doctors came over to him.

"She is trying something I've never seen before and I'm not sure how she's doing it but she promised to explain everything when she was done. In the meantime, she asked that you stay away," the medical man explained. Fiyero was about to lose his temper once again. There had been some sort of arrangement between Elphaba and Glinda of which he had not been privy to. General Alalakamir's steady hand however stopped him.

"The old man is asking for you. The doctors aren't sure how much time he has left." Quickly Fiyero walked over to where they were helping his father. The spell had been broken thanks to the death of Elphaba. Apparently Morrible had lied to the man once again in order for him to commit the deed.

"Fiyero…" his name being called snapped him from his thoughts and he turned to the man on the bed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I am sorry," his father said grabbing his son's hand. Fiyero went to say something but he felt the hand go limp in his. The former King of the Vinkus was dead.


	30. Chapter 30

"Cousin, I am so very sorry," Cengiz said, putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder. They were the only two in the room who knew who lie before them.

"He hasn't been my father for a long time," Fiyero shook his head. A singular tear fell down his face before he turned on his heels and went looking for Glinda. He didn't get very far when General Tulak called to him.

"What of the hostages in the Town Square?" The military man asked.

"We'll surround them. Perhaps if we show our strength, they will back down and let them go," the Vinkun said.

"Perhaps if they know their colleagues have been defeated, then it is possible to have them surrender, at such a point, what are we to do with them?" Tulak wanted to know.

"They have all committed treason. Kill them. I want Nosafir's head on a spike," Fiyero gave his command and walked away. The normally gentle man in front of him giving an order to shoot unarmed men surprised the General as he caught up to the former Gale Force soldier. However this was war, initiated by Nosafir and his traitorous men; perhaps Elphaba wasn't the one to fear. Perhaps it was her husband.

"Oh Elphie, I hope you were right. I don't like this one little bit," Glinda mumbled to the body of her friend. She had sealed up the wound left by the terrible bullet and now she pulled the necklace off her neck. Chanting in words only a few people would understand, the glowing necklace lost its glow as it headed out of its prison and into the lifeless body on the bed before her. She counted to three and nothing happened. Glinda was on the verge of tears as she chanted a healing spell. When nothing happened again, she balled up her fists and brought them down onto Elphaba's chest. Once. Twice. Three times. On the fourth try, Elphaba sprang upright. Glinda caught her friend before she collapsed onto the bed.

"Elphie! Don't you ever do that again! Do you understand me?" All the anger frustration, and fear came out in those few sentences.

"I'll try not to," Elphaba said quietly.

"How do you feel?" Glinda asked.

"Like I was run over by a train," her friend told her.

"Well that is understandable. The large caliber sniper bullet that went through your lung did a lot of damage. I was able to heal you but this last part of the spell didn't work so well. I had to practically break your ribs to get your heart started again," the blonde enlightened her.

"Well that explains a lot," the green one said.

"I'll get Fiyero. You just lay still for a little while," Glinda smiled slightly and took off to find the King. She instead found Boq who was looking all over for her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Fiyero's father is dead and now Fiyero is heading out to meet Nosafir in the Town Square. I think he's going to do something that will ruin what he and Elphaba have started. You have to get out there," the former Tin Man said.

"Can't turn my back for one second," Glinda heaved a sigh, perhaps not grasping the enormity of the situation. She headed outside, formed a bubble, and headed for the center of the Emerald City.


	31. Chapter 31

Fiyero, General Tulak and the soldiers arrived at the Town Square, which gave them an excellent vantage point, considering all the main roads let to there, only to have Nosafir's men fire on them. They all took up positions behind pieces of buildings and inside burnt out shells of what once was to give them cover and Fiyero shouted out to the new leader of the ERA,

"Nosafir surrender! We have you surrounded!"

"Never!" The man shouted from behind a terrified woman he held in front of him.

"Your men failed at the palace! Surrender and maybe we'll let you live!" Fiyero replied.

"Bullshit! I know the minute we let go of these civilians we're dead!" Nosafir yelled.

"He called my bluff. Impressive. And here I thought he was an idiot," Fiyero said to Tulak, who just smirked.

"You did commit treason for your dead Wizard! What am I supposed to do?" The Vinkun replied loudly for the former Councilman to hear.

"Treat us as prisoners of war!" Nosafir demanded.

"You're in no position to make demands! You're the one who started this war! Give us the civilians!" Fiyero was losing his temper.

"You let me and my men go or I start shooting hostages! If we die, they're coming with us!" Nosafir shouted. At this point, Fiyero looked to man at his right, Sergeant Nizam, and said,

"You're the best marksman we've got. Get to high ground and when you have a shot, I want you to take Nosafir down."

"Yes my King," Nizam quickly scurried off to find a good vantage point.

"You hoping that if you bite off the head of the snake the others will fall?" Tulak asked.

"My thoughts exactly. I do not need a trial for those who commit treason. We'll line them up and put them down," Fiyero told him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Glinda spoke up.

"Queen Glinda!" General Tulak was surprised as Fiyero to see her.

"Fiyero I'll not let you do this. If they provoke your men, then you can shoot them but you must give them a fair trial or you'll lose the respect you took so long to earn," the blonde tried to make him understand.

"They took my wife from me and tried to kill my son multiple times, they do not deserve it," he snarled.

"Elphie is alive, you have a chance to live a good life with her, don't you screw it up or I'll be forced to do something you would not like," it was as close to a threat as Glinda was ever going to get so he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Both you and my wife have a lot of explaining to do," he said.

"Agreed but let me handle this first," the blonde replied. He nodded and she cast a spell, putting herself into a bubble. Floating upwards, she called out to the former Councilman,

"Nosafir, if you and your men throw your weapons down, you'll be given a fair trial!"

"It all ends in death anyway!" He replied but he slowly moved his head around the woman in front of him.

"This may be true but at least you'll have been given what you were due. This is not the way to do so," she lowered her voice and let the bubble float back down toward the ground.

From his position, inside the second story of the empty building sitting to the left of Glinda, Nizam readied his rifle. Steadying himself, he often hated to do what he was about to but when the King gives a direct order, it was not to be questioned. Very often, he took out men worse than Nosafir and tonight he would sleep easy in the knowledge the kingdom was safe. He lined his sight up and waited for the man to move his head just a little more to the left.

"Just let these nice people go and we'll talk about it. I promise," Glinda said, trying to get Nosafir to calm down. He shifted on his feet and moved a little more.

"I…" he never got out another word as Nizam's bullet, traveling faster than anyone's brain could function, slammed into the man's forehead. Blood and brain matter spewed everywhere and the woman who had been inches from death collapsed. Glinda stood in shock at the sight before her.

"Surrender now!" Fiyero shouted and quickly all of Nosafir's remaining men dropped their weapons.

"Take them alive!" He then commanded and quickly the remaining ERA men were arrested.

"Well done Glinda," the Vinkun said.


	32. Chapter 32

The group marched back to the Palace triumphantly. The rebellion was squashed and life could return to normal. Glinda had not spoken to Fiyero since the incident but the Vinkun didn't seem to care. The threat posed to his family was gone and that was all that mattered.

"Hail King Fiyero; savior of the Emerald City!" A shout went up from the Palace walls as they entered the grounds.

"Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!" The cries went up and the gates were closed behind them. Everyone was ushered inside and those that needed medical attention were tended to. The prisoners were led away to the dungeon and Fiyero immediately went looking for his wife.

"Fae!" His face lit up as he saw her resting.

"Yero! I'm so glad to see you!" Her voice wasn't as strong as usual but she smiled as he enveloped her in a tight hug to which she pushed off of him a little. He looked at her and she said,

"My ribs and chest are very sore." She pulled at the buttons of the new shirt she had been given and revealed her bruises and wrapping.

"What happened?" Fiyero suddenly asked. She knew what he meant and was about to explain when Glinda entered the curtained off space.

"Glinda! I am so glad to see you," Elphaba smiled at her friend who did not smile back and the tension level rose in the small space.

"What happened?" She immediately asked.

"What? Your husband didn't tell you?" The blonde was furious.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Elphaba wanted to know. Fiyero quickly and unabashedly told her what happened in the Town Square. She could tell that he was glad it was all over and she could understand why Glinda was upset. However picking a side now would be detrimental to not only her friends' friendship but hers as well.

"I think the best thing for us to do is settle this like adults. We didn't tell Fiyero what we had planned and he didn't tell you what he planned so I'd call it even," Elphaba said. Glinda huffed and puffed but realized her friend was partially right.

"Still what he did was not how things should be handled," the blonde protested.

"I doubt the hostages and their relatives see it that way," Fiyero pointed out. To a point, he was right. The King himself had ventured out into dangerous territory and ended the siege which had left hundreds homeless and hundreds more wounded or dead.

"Now let's not argue. There is a kingdom to restore and lives to return to normal. First things first, before you get upset Yero, Glinda and I used an experimental spell that was meant to be used should I get injured when I left to find you. We'd never tried something like that but we knew that it might be the only opportunity to save your father. It worked but at a cost, which is why I have broken ribs right now. However I hope that it saved your father," the green skinned one explained.

"It did but he passed away shortly after we brought him inside. Morrible made it so no matter what happened he would never return as my father. He will be buried with the rest of our dead and the rumors that had swirled about my father's disappearance will continue. Only a select few will know what happened to him," Fiyero sighed. Elphaba reached out and took his hand in hers.

"I am sorry Yero. I tried everything I could think of but it was not enough," she shook her head.

"Do not upset yourself Fabala. You have given me so much, I cannot ask for more," he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Your highnesses we must address the public. The city is in a state of disrepair and many have loved ones who are missing and no homes to go home to," General Tulak interrupted their moment.

"You are right my friend. We shall convene immediately. At first light, we will take stock of what is damaged and what can be saved. In the meantime, I want sleeping quarters for everyone who made it inside the Palace walls set up. It will be a cool evening and we must make sure that the people of the Emerald City are warm and safe. Do we have any numbers on the wounded and the dead?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"Nothing definitive sir. I've sent scouting patrols out to find anyone left in the city and allow them the option of heading to the Palace if they so wish. I've told the men to return at sunset," the General explained. Fiyero looked to the nearby window. Sunset would be upon them within the hour.

"We'd best get a move on then," he said before kissing Elphaba's forehead and heading off to see where he was needed. Glinda made a quick check on her patient before heading out herself.


	33. Epilogue

The next morning dawned bright as the sun rose over the distant mountains. Fiyero hadn't gotten much sleep, his mind constantly thinking of what needed to be done in the city. Official death toll had reached a thousand with at least two hundred were still missing. In the makeshift hospital, many of the severe patients would be moved to the hospital where there were better facilities for them. However with the damage done to the building, the less grievously wounded would stay at the Palace.

"Good morning your Highnesses," Councilman Malaki walked into the temporary quarters which had been setup for the King and Queen. Elphaba's strength was slowly returning but her ribs were still very sore and would be for a while. Glinda had offered to heal her friend but she'd refused saying it could be too dangerous. After all they had been broken in the process of using magic and they had no idea if the spell would backfire if they tried to use magic to heal her. Magic bullets followed by dangerous magic spell usually was enough magic for one person. It would take a long time for her to heal but it would be the safest course provided they prevented any fluid building up in her chest.

"Good Morning Malaki," Fiyero smiled as he sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and got up, heading for the bowl of water on a vanity with a mirror.

"Good Morning how is your dear wife and my son?" Elphaba asked as she tried to sit up on her own. Fiyero saw and rushed over to help her. Once she was comfortable, he went back to getting dressed.

"Doing well and keeping an eye on Liir. He seems none the worse for wear after his experience," the Councilman smiled.

"Good. It will feel very good to hold him again. With any luck this is all over," she sighed slightly which hurt but she couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Yes well I believe that after things have begun to head in the right direction here the three of us should have a meeting about the boy's abilities," Malaki said.

"You're absolutely right. We need to be prepared and I need to discuss some things with Glinda," Elphaba nodded.

"You'll have to explain everything to me after my meeting with the Generals," Fiyero told her. She hadn't had the chance to fully explain and he was concerned for his son.

"That I promise. Now go put our city back together," she smiled. Fiyero nodded and came over to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Rest well beloved, I'll see you soon," with that he and Malaki left her to her thoughts. Glinda waltzed in not a few minutes later with Boq in tow.

"If you no longer require us, we should be getting back home. I could properly disperse people to help rebuild from there. Also I spoke with Doctor Vashir and he says I should refrain from any strenuous activity until I can be looked at by my own doctor," her hand absentmindedly found its way to her growing belly.

"Absolutely; I do not wish to endanger your child. I do hope we can see each other again soon," Elphaba smiled.

"As soon as I am cleared to travel I will try to come back. Akki has been running things very smoothly back home but he could use a break," Glinda smiled back.

"Yes I'm sure he could. Travel safely," their friend said.

"You can count on it. General Tulak has promised to stay behind with his men to help out," Boq told her.

"Fiyero will be glad to hear it," Elphaba nodded. At that point the former Tin Man excused himself, leaving the two friends alone.

"We dodged a rather large bullet," the blonde said.

"I know," her friend replied.

"Are we finally done with Morrible?" Glinda asked; a hint of fear in her voice.

"I believe her final revenge was ruining Fiyero's Father. Had he succeeded, I would be dead along with his father leaving Fiyero alone with Liir. At the time, the kingdom was against us. Things would not have gone well from there. Now we need to turn to the future and the possibility that Liir is more powerful than we could have imagined. I have no explanation for it," Elphaba shook her head.

"I'll consult my spell books and see if I can find anything. When we meet up again, hopefully we'll have an answer. For now, keep him close," Glinda smiled and leaned over, gently hugging her friend.

"Stay safe Glinda. Protect your baby," her friend looked very concerned.

"Same to you Elphie," and with that the friends parted ways, hoping that in the end, normal was a life they could lead with their greatest foe finally gone.

**The End**


End file.
